The Guy Next Door
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Twins Rin and Neru Akita travel to their Dad's villa for the summer. They soon find new people who seem to keep them on her feet. But the person most interested in Rin is Len Kagamine.
1. Rin Akita

Yeah, you guessed it! Another story for the very smexii couple Len x Rin! -Jenn

She likes twincest; I like mirrorcest, but it doesn't really matter much now, does it? -Renn

No, no it does not, Renn-kun. *hugs* Okay, so let's move on with the story, okay? -Jenn

Yes, yes, now get off. -Renn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin and Neru Akita," someone screamed behind our door. "Get up and get ready so we can go to the beach!" I used my orange pillow and smashed it against my head to prevent sound from entering my ears. Somehow, I can tell my older sister did the same. Who was at the door you may ask? Well, who else who pound at your door at...I looked at the clock...five thirty in the morning? Miku and Gumi Hatsune, that's for sure.

"Shut up!" Neru screamed, a bit muffled by her pillow. "Go back to sleep and stop waking us up or I swear I'll go to your room at the middle of the night, dump syrup all over you and coat you with ants!" I turned to glare at the door.

"So shut up, because I will help her!" I screamed. We just had to move into the dorm with the Hatsune, didn't we? Do they have any idea that no one in their right minds want to go to the because at five in the morning! I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Oh? I haven't introduced myself? I'm Rin Akita, the younger sister of Neru Akita who sleeps in the bed next to me. We're actually twins, but I prefer to call her my older sister, even though we're both sixteen. I heard our door swing open.

"Finally!" I heard Gumi said, triumphantly. "I totally knew I could pick their lock." Miku squealed and there was no doubt in my mind she hugged her own twin sister. My hand fell off the bed, reaching for something cold on the ground.

"Where the heck did I put that bat?" I groaned. Gumi yanked the covers off of me and threw the pillows aside as I glared at her. "Gumi Hatsune, I swear if you don't leave me and Neru alone this instant, I'll never make you carrot cake ever again." She cringed a bit, but refuse to give in, so I sat up.

"C'mon, Rin!" she said. "It'll be a lot of fun!" Miku pulled open the curtain to reveal the sun high in the sky.

"And plus," Miku added. "Your clocks are way off on the hour. It's about twelve right now, you lazy people." Neru hissed and sat up as well. Gumi dragged me out of bed and gave me a towel. "Now both of you, take a shower! We're all going to the beach!" Neru and I both sighed. It's a good thing I didn't see my afternoon as clearly as I saw the morning.

* * *

Neru and I fell asleep in the car on our way to the beach, mostly because we sat in the back, side to side. I was in the middle, Neru had a window seat and Gumi sat to my left. Meiko, another one of my best friends, was driving because this was one of the only times when she was sober. In the morning just after her hangover ended. Neru wore her hair in its original style where all of her hair was pulled to the side to make a long ponytail. She wore a gold swinsuit under a white shirt, a grey skirt, flipflops, and a gold jacket.

I wore my hair down, it was as long because I refused to cut it, so it fell to my waist. But, I still had the white ribbon I got when I was a child. My hair, of course, wasn't as long as Neru's, because that would have been very hard for me to manage. I wore an orange swinsuit under a yellow tank top, white mini shorts, and a white hoodie with flipflops. Why were we so tired? Because Neru and I have a very difficult project we had to work on over the nights. I hate our teacher.

"Akitas!" Meiko yelled. "Wake up! We're here!" We were startled awake and groaned. Neru easily kicked the door open and we stepped out unto the parking space above the beach. I couldn't believe there were already people there. I groaned.

"We're going to be here forever," Neru and I groaned. Miku gave us the umbrella and the blanket to carry and we headed down to the beach. Gumi picked a spot about ten yards away from the water and we set up our things there. "Miku, where's the sun block?" She threw us the sunblock and I rubbed some on my skin. Gumi and Miku ran straight for the water after they applied sunblock and Meiko started to tan next to us.

"Hey Rin," Neru called. I looked towards her. "Summer is about to officially begin tomorrow and school's going to kick us out again. Do you think we should go with Mom or Dad this year?" I shrugged.

"How about Dad?" I suggested. "I mean, because we haven't seen him in like...forever and I heard he's pretty successful." Neru nodded and started texting on her phone. "Who are you texting now, Neru?"

"Mikuo," she said. "Miku and Gumi's older brother is so hot." I laughed and took off my jacket, tank top, and shorts. "Wow, sexy bikini, Rin." I smiled.

"Thanks, how's your swimsuit?" I asked. She took off her clothes to show off her swinsuit. Neru's so lucky, she looks so much better in her swimsuit than I probably do in mine.

"Are you going to go swimming?" Neru asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to sit here all day," I answered. She nodded and I ran into the water to join the Hatsunes.

"Yay!" Gumi said, happily. "I knew you'd complay with us, Rinny!" I rolled my eyes and splashed her with water. "Hey!" She splashed water back and accidently got Miku instead of me.

"Hey!" Miku called. "That's not cool!" Miku splashed the both of us and I splashed water at her, starting the water fight. After, we laughed and I fell onto my butt in the water. Good thing the water wasn't deep and only went up to our thighs here.

"Aah!" We all stopped laughing to see a little nine year old girl splashing wildly in the water. "Help me!" I gasped and started swimming towards her. "Help!" I finally got to where she was and lifted her up a bit. Where I was standing, the water went up to my chin and the girl looked like she was half my size.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I gasped at her eyes. One was blue, the other was purple. How pretty.

"Tamako!" I turned around and saw a guy waving. I helped her get to short and saw her head barely reached my shoulder. Wow. The guy, who was at least half two feet taller than me, ran to her and picked her up. "Are you okay? I told you not to go to far out! Do you know what might have happened if you went too far out? If she wasn't there, you could have died!" The little girl nodded and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for the inconvience," she said. "I shouldn't have gone out there."

"It's okay, as long as you're fine," I answered. The guy let her sit on his shoulders and she raised her hand to me.

"I'm Tamako Sachine," she said. "It's nice to meet you and thank you for saving me." I smiled and shook her hand. What a cute little girl.

"I'm Jun Sachine," the guy said. "I'm Tamako's younger twin brother." I looked at him a bit strangely.

"You two are twins?" I asked.

"Yup!" Tamako said. "I'm sixteen years old and born first. I'm just really small. Don't worry, I just haven't been drinking milk!"

"So you gave it all to Jun?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. "I'm Rin Akita. It's very nice to meet the both of you."

"You're Rin Akita?" Tamako asked. "Then you're our step sister!" What? Step sister?

"Your dad married our mom," Jun clarified. "I heard you had a twin sister. Is that her?" Before I knew it, Neru ran up beside me and showed my a text.

"Whoa, girl, slow down," I said, as she panted. She gave me her phone and I read it. 'Neru, I love you.' I looked back at her and she was blushing. "Mikuo?" She nodded. "What are you going to do?" She shrugged and I turned to Tamako and Jun. "Oh, by the way, this is Tamako and Jun, our step siblings."

"We have step siblings?" she asked. "Wow, Dad works fast." I elbowed her ribs. "Ow!" Tamako and Jun laughed.

"Anyway," I said. "We're going over to Dad's place for the on coming summer."

"Isn't it summer already?" Jun asked.

"Actually, summer for our school would be when they kick us out of our dorms for the season," Neru said. "Otherwise, you still can't leave." She took her phone back from me and shoved it into her pocket.

"That doesn't seem like fun," Tamako said. "Anyway, it's very nice to meet the both of you! I can't wait to see you at home! Um...you do know where we live right?"

"In Dad's villa," I answered. She nodded. "Well then, be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Tamako said, happily. "Bye Rin, bye Neru!" Tamako and Jun walked away, okay so Jun walked away with Tamako on his shoulders. She's just really cute! Neru and I started walking back to the tent as Miku kept gushing about Mikuo.

"Wait," I said. "How do you know if he's not just kidding? I mean Mikuo is a prankster and a playboy." Neru frowned and whipped out her phone. She started typing rapidly and Miku and Gumi ran to us. As soon as they got here, they glomped me down. "Ow!"

"Rinny's a hero!" Miku said, cheerfully.

"G-get off!" I screamed. "I can't breathe!" They laughed and sat back. I sat up and coughed. "Geez, guys. All I did was save a relative."

"You're related to them?" Gumi asked. "How?"

"Step siblings," Neru answered. Suddenly, the song 'Hold Me Like a Princess' started playing. I reached for my phone and answered it.

"Hello? Rin Kagamine here," I said.

"Hey Rin."

"Dad? Hi. Neru and I are coming over to your place for the summer this time!" My dad chuckled.

"Okay then," he said. "There's something I need to tell you and Neru about."

"Is it about Tamako and Jun?" I asked.

"You know them?"

"Just met them a few minutes ago," I answered.

"Good then," he responded. "They'll be flying over here so if you want to ride with them, you can."

"Alrighty then," I said. "Thanks and see you dad." I shut my phone and turned to Neru. "Dad says we're going to catch a ride with Tamako and Jun."

"You mean that Shouten?" she asked.

"What?"

"He's a Shouten; a guy with a shouta face and bishonen body," she explained. "Shouten." I nodded and felt someone jump on my back.

"Tamako!" I said, in surprise. She was smiling at me.

"Let's go pack up your stuff!" Already?

* * *

The plane we got on was a two seat per each row, so I sat with Neru. She was grumbling something about turning off her cell phone on the plane and how she didn't care about the safety of other. Typical Neru. Jun and Tama sat in the row across from us. I just adore Tamako's name, so I gave her the nickname Tama or MakoMako! She waved to me from her seat and I smiled back at her. She sat next to the window like I did and Jun was trying to sleep. Good luck man. I heard that it was going to be somewhat how when we land in Tokyo, so I dressed light. I wore my hair in its normal down style and ribbon on top. I had an orange t-shirt, white capris, and converse. Neru, though wore a gold t-shirt and gray skinny jeans with converse.

"Hey Neru," I called. She looked at me with a questioning face. "I have this feeling about Tokyo."

"Are you scared Rin Akita?" she asked, a bit smuggly.

"No, but I have a feeling this is going to be a long summer," I said. Back then, I had no idea how right I was.

**

* * *

**

Yay! A new story! -Jenn

We know Len's not here yet, chill out. He'll be here soon. -Renn

Please R & R~


	2. Len Kagamine

Yeah, an update! Why? Because this is an actual non mystical probably could happen in your life story! You just have to be really lucky. ;) -Jenn

And watch, somehow just somehow she's going to turn this into something that might put fairies to shame. -Renn

...WTF? Whatever. Let's write! -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We actually ate before we drove to the villa. We took Jun's black Lexus to Dad's villa, because let's face it. The last time we saw dad was...four years ago? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was that long. Anyway, Jun's so tall, people actually mistake him for a grown up and he already drives without an adult around. Lucky. Neru sat in the passenger's seat rapidly texting who knows whoever while Tamako and I sat in the back.

"So," Neru started, typing rapidly on her phone. "We're all the same age?"

"You got it," Jun answered. "Okay, we're almost there." We started passing beautiful houses until we got to a gated area. "We share this area with a few more families, but they're really friendly so it's fine. The closest house to our villa would probably be the Kagamines. My best friend lives there."

"Kagamine?" I asked. "Aren't they, like, super rich?" Tamako giggled.

"If you haven't notice, Rinny, we're rich too!" she said. I rose my eyebrow.

"We've been living with our mother for the last couple of years," I said. "She's middle class." Tamako's mouth formed a small 'o.'

"Um...sorry," she said. The car drove through the beautiful greenery and I sighed. The place was just magnificent. Jun finally drove to a long drive way and parked into the garage. Instantly, maids began ambushing us as we got out. They all bowed and took our stuff from the trunk of the car. "Rin, Neru! Let me show you around!" Tamako took both my hand and Neru's hand and yanked us straight into the house. Okay, calling it a house was extremely underrated. The place was beautiful, most of it in shades of white and beige.

"Welcome home Tamako, Jun!" a lady said, approaching us. She was a lady with brown hair and blue eyes, the same color as one of Tamako's eyes. Like I said before, she had heterochromia. The lady also has an hourglass figure and she looked somewhat aged. "Oh! Who are these young ladies?"

"Mama, this is Rin and Neru!" Jun said, coming up from behind us. "They're Daichi's real kids." She smiled and gave us both hand shakes.

"It's very nice to meet you!" she said. "I'm Karin and it's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Neru said, placing her phone into her back pocket. "Um...where's our father?" Karin led us up the stairs and down a hallway to a wooden door and we went right in. Our father sat with another man, laughing and there was a teenage guy next to the window, playing a handheld video game. "Dad?" Our father turned to us with a smile.

"Neru, Rin!" he said, running towards us. He gave us a giant bear hug and I think I almost suffocated from it. Ow. "My, you two have grown! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Dad!" we screamed. "You're choking us!" He let go instantly and Neru fell to the floor, gasping for breath. I leaned on my knees and panted that way until I heard someone chuckle. I looked up to see the guy by the window laughing at us, so I glared at him.

"It's nice to see you too Dad," Neru gasped. Yeah, our father had a habit of doing that every time we visited him. I pulled Neru up and she dusted off her pants. "Thanks for letting go this time."

"Well, Daichi, aren't you going to introduce us?" the guy at the desk asked.

"Why not?" our father replied. "Neru, Rin, this is one of my friends Gakupo and that is his son Len. These are the Kagamines." He turned to the other guys. "Gakupo, Len, these are my twin daughters Neru and Rin."

"Nice to meet you," Neru said. Len got up from his seat and approached us with his hand out stretched.

"Ditto," he answered, shaking Neru's hand. Then he turned to me with his hand. "Especially you, Rin." I glared at his hand for a bit and looked up at him. Yup, he gave me a bad impression already. Great job Kagamine.

"Rin?" Neru asked. Len's hand fell to his side as I saw the shadow of a smirk appear on his face.

"I don't think she likes me very much," he said. He turned to Daichi. "Since they're here does that mean-"

"Hey Kagamine." We turned around to see Jun arrive into the room with Tamako on his shoulder. Suddenly our dad pushed us out of the room and to the hall.

"How about you kids go off and play while Gakupo and I talk?" he suggested. Then he slammed the door in our faces.

"Thanks Dad," I grumbled. "Tamako, can you show us to our room?" She nodded and jumped down from Jun's shoulder. That's when I felt someone's breath on my neck and the smell of bananas.

"I want to go to your room." I turned around and pushed Len away. He laughed and I blushed as I glared at him. This guy is a total douche! "What's wrong, Rin? Never had a guy in your room before?"

"No, I go to an all girls' boarding school," I hissed. "You're the worst kind of person." That's when I felt Tamako pull at my hand. Neru and I followed her up another flight of stairs and down another hallway. "What is up with that guy?"

"Oh, Rinny, don't worry about Lenny," Tamako said. "He's a flirt, but he's harmless."

"You know, your names match each other, Rinny," Neru teased me. I glared at her with one of my death glares, but she just giggled. "And if I didn't know any better, I would have said you have a little crush on him."

"Neru, you don't know any better," I said, going into my room. "Hell, I get better grades than you do!" I slammed my door shut and jumped straight on my bed.

"Ow!" My body tensed as I shifted my head towards a lump I thought was a pillow. I sat up and pulled off the covers to see Miku there in one of the maid's uniforms. "Rin! That hurt! Don't jump on me!" I stared at her in shock, mostly because I'm not really a scream-surprise girl in these situations. Neru, however, was. How could I tell? I heard her scream from here. Then I blew up.

"MIKU HATSUNE!" I screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" She rolled off the bed and on to the floor, groaning. Jun threw open my door and saw me beating Miku with the banana pillow I had on my bed.

"Whoa!" he screamed, holding my arms. "That's enough, Rin. Miku's a summer time maid here along with Gumi and their brother Mikuo. Calm down." He tore the pillow out of my hands and I panted from the sudden activity.

"But what the hell was she doing in my bed?" I shrieked.

"Damn girl, you're really violent," Len said, walking into my room. I ripped the pillow away from Jun and leaped off my bed to beat Len with it. He caught the pillow easily and tore it away from me, wrapping an arm around my waist with a smirk. "Sorry, that's not going to work on me." I gasped and my face flushed a red color, making him chuckled. He leaned down to my ear. "You're pretty cute you know?" I pushed him away and took in a deep breath. Neru ran into the room with Gumi and I shocked look on her face.

"Rin! No! Cover your ears!" I let out the loudest shriek I ever screamed in my life. It pays to be the loudest person in my school, but I guess I fainted from it.

* * *

"Sorry, about that officers, she was just a bit shocked and embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Sachine. We've all had our fair share of raising teenage girls." What? Were they talking about me? Are we in the living room? I can hear the door close at my father take a seat with a sigh. I shifted a bit to feel that I was on one of the couches and my head was on someone's lap.

"She can scream, can't she?" I think that's Gakupo. Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

"Well, she was always the screamer as a baby," my father responded. "Neru was always the crier."

"Hey!" Neru snapped.

"I'm sorry, this is mostly my fault," I heard Miku said.

"We're sorry about surprising you," Gumi said. Those voices seem like they were more than a foot away, but who's lap was I on? Oh no. That could only mean...I was either on Jun's or Len's lap! Oh God, please be merci-

"It was in self defense," I heard the voice about me say. "She almost attacked me with the pillow." My eyelid cracked open to see Len's face and he was sort of looking down at me. At least I had thick lashes so he probably couldn't see me looking at him. Hmm...he had really pretty blue eyes and blonde hair like I did. And, okay, I'll admit he's handsome. Are you happy? I really hope I wasn't blushing. "Hey, it's not nice to stare at people like that, you know?" Damn it. I opened my eyes fully and rubbed them.

"Who the hell let me sleep on this guy's lap?" I asked, my throat hurt a bit.

"You did," Neru pointed out. "He caught you when you fainted and you hung onto him, refusing to let go. So, he carried you all the way here." I kept my hands covering my eyes for a few reasons. One, I didn't want to see anything right now. Two, If I opened my eyes, I would have blushed. Three, and I hate this one, Len's lap was pretty comfortable. Shut up, get me some soap; I'll go wash my mouth.

"Seems like she doesn't want to get get from your lap, Lenny," Tamako said.

"It's okay," he said. Then I could have practically seen the smirk on his face. "I like her there." That's when I reached up and grabbed his left ear with my right hand, pulling it. "Ow!" I looked up at him with one glaring eye.

"That's what you get for being a pervert," I said.

"I'm not the one still on the opposite gender's lap," he said. I reached behind his head and yanked down on the ponytail, sending his blond hair cascasding down. Huh. He looked like I did when I was about twelve.

"Now you're a girl," I said.

"Wow, she must be exhausted to not be getting up yet," Daichi said.

"Well, she did this once before," Neru said. "And it almost made her target deaf. She'll regain her energy back after an hour or so. Maybe forty-five minutes if she shuts up." My mouth snapped closed, but Len's smirk grew.

"So, what you're saying is she has no choice but to lay on my lap?" he asked. I pulled his ear again.

"Oh yeah, she can move her arms," Neru said, then she turn to Miku. "So...your brother works here?" Miku nodded.

"Yup, he works in the kitchen as one of the chefs," Miku said, pointing down the hall. Neru smiled and walked down that hall. "So, I'm guessing Neru has a crush on my brother?" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay then, Gakupo and I are going to continue our talk at the place," Daichi said. "Len, I trust you, can you take care of Rin?" No! Dad! No! Are you serious?

"Sorry Rinny," Miku said, as Daichi and Gakupo left. "Gumi and I have to help clean." The Hatsunes when into the kitchen. I looked at Tamako and Jun for hope. Tamako looked as if she was trying to decide on something, but then Jun whispered in her ear, making her sigh.

"I'm sorry Rinny," she said. "Jun and I had tutoring stuff to do. I'm not the brightest person around." Jun stood up and she jumped on her shoulders, leaving. I'm stuck with a perverted, banana loving, monster.

Someone save me!

* * *

**:) Sorry Rin~ It's called fanservice~ - Jenn**

**We enjoy torturing certain Vocaloids at certains times. :) -Renn**

**Please R&R~**


	3. Neru Akita

*sighs* -Jenn

What's wrong? -Renn

There aren't any reviews! D: -Jenn

*sighs* By the time we finish this chapter, there might be a review. You just have to wait. *pats Jenn on the head* -Renn

Next, you'll be saying I'm pet-able like "Bev" does...-Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len carried me, thankfully, to the game room I've never even seen before. At least it isn't my room, but I'm still stuck with Len, thanks to dad. I sighed, mostly because Len carried me around bridal style. It was completely embarrassing! He carefully placed me down on the couch and handed me the remote to the HD TV. There was a little kitchen in the room and my stomach growled. Len looked at me in surprised for a bit, but chuckled. I glared at him and he went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"C'mon, I'm not all bad," he said. "And I have babysitted Tamako before."

"But Tamako's sixteen," I said.

"I know, but no matter what, she can't do much for herself," Len said. "So when Jun can't take care of her, they give her to me. Now, what do you want to eat?" I sighed and looked around for a bit.

"Um...is there any oranges?" I asked. I heard the fridge open and heard some rumbling.

"Yeah," Len answered. "Uh...orange juice, orange popsticles, orange soda, plain oranges, and orange muffins." THey have orange muffins? I absolutely love those!

"Can I have the orange muffin, a normal orange, and water?" I asked. More rumbling and then Len set the food down on the table in front of me. His hair was still down and his hairband was on his wrist. "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry I almost took your hearing," I said, sitting up, by myself. I tried moving my legs a bit. Nope. All my muscles ached. I sighed and reached for the muffin.

"I'd say 'it's okay,' but I think I deserve a bit more than that," he said, leaning on the back of the couch close to me. I bit into the muffin and glared at him.

"Geez, why are you such a perv?" I asked.

"I'm not a perv, I'm a flirt," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're annoying, that's what you are," I snapped back. He faked a hurt look.

"And you're saying this to the only person helping you when you can't even walk by yourself?" he asked. He tore off a piece of my muffin and popped it into his mouth. "How mean." He made a face after he swallowed.

"What?" I asked. "You don't like oranges?"

"No, I've never tasted an orange muffin," he responded. "It's okay." He took the remote from me and turned off the TV, saying something about wasting electricity. "I prefer bananas. They aren't as messy." Well, I'll give him that. "So, Akita, why'd you come here anyway?"

"First, my name is Rin," I said. "Second, I'm here for summer vacation only, unlike your rich little butt." He rose an eyebrow at me.

"But if you're here, wouldn't that mean you have a rich little butt?" he asked. I turned my head.

"There you go, being a pervert, talking about anatomy," I said.

"What?" he asked, incredilously. "You're the one who started talking about my butt in the first place." He walked around the couch, lifted my legs a bit, sat down, and let my legs rest on his lap. "Geez, you just can't take a joke, can you?"

"Not if the person drags the joke longer than normal," I said, picking up the glass of orange juice. I drank it down in one shot and placed the glass aside. "Why did my father trust me with a pervert?"

"Would you have liked to be with my older brother instead?" Len asked. He had an older brother? He read my epression and continued. "I have an older brother, Dell, who seems to bring home a new girl every three days. It's really annoying, so I asked Daichi if I could live here. He said that he didn't mind since my dad is next door."

"Then, why haven't I've ever seen you before now?" I asked.

"I moved here three years ago," he said. "My dad was jumping all over the place when we got the house because your dad lives next door."

"That makes sense," I answered. "I haven't been here since I was twelve." Wait. Are we actually having a non-preverted conversation? Maybe the benefit of a doubt is good...I hope. "But, that still doesn't explain why my dad trusts you to take care of me."

"I guess it's because your dad probably knows that I joke around a lot," Len replied. "And he also made me promise if I ever ended up like Dell, the bring a girl home every night, he'd make me move back with my dad and Dell." He made a face. "I hate it there." My face scrunched up and I decided to change the subject. This was getting uncomfortable.

"So...Jun told me that you're his best friend," I said.

"Me? Nah, he likes Dell a lot better," Len said. "He might not show it, but Jun's...a sister complex kinda guy. Almost goes on rampages when ever I babysit Tamako." He laughed and I smiled. Holy crap, what is he doing to me? "Hey, do you think you can move now? It's been about an hour." I tried moving my legs and they didn't hurt as much, so I through them over the side of the couch and stood up.

"Well, I guess so," I said. He stood up as well.

"Try walking around a bit," he said. "But don't twist your leg. I tore a ligament in my leg when I was fourteen and I do not want you to live that."

"Wow, being nice without perverted anatomy?" I asked. "You're improving Kagamine." He glared cutely at me and carefully walked a bit. His arms were out stretched to make sure I didn't fall, but I didn't. I was fine.

"Okay then, Kagamine therapy is over," he said. "That'll be thirty bucks." He held out his hand, but I just gave him a low five.

"There you go," I said, jokingly. "Keep the change." He rolled his eyes and gently threw the left over orange at me.

"Don't waste this," he said. I nodded and started to peel it. I split it in two and gave half of it to him.

"Don't think I didn't hear your stomach growl." I winked and he blushed as I walked away. Wait. I winked?

* * *

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see how Neru was doing with Mikuo. I poked my head into the kitchen to see her talking with him...but she was crying. She was crying out of sadness and Mikuo had a distressed face on. Someone poked me on the shoulder and I turned arounf to see Gumi. She beckoned my to follow her and we went to her, Miku, and Mikuo's room. Miku was on her bed, apparently listening to some kind of radio. We crowded around her and split the headphones.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Neru, but I don't want you as my girlfriend," Mikuo said. I heard my older sister cry.

"But...why?" she asked. I heard Mikuo sigh.

"Because I already have a girlfriend," he said.

"So that kiss you gave me a few minutes ago was because you probably got bored of her or something?" Neru asked, through tears. I felt bad for her. "Mikuo, how could you? I love you, but that doesn't mean you have to go and cheat on your girlfriend!" I looked at Gumi and Miku and they had sad faces on. After a bit, I couldn't take my sister crying anymore and gave Miku back her headphone.

"Rin?" Miku asked.

"I'm going to go wait in Neru's room," I answered. "And I'll try to make her stop crying if she still is when she gets there." They nodded and I ran up to our rooms on the third floor. I saw Len go into the room next to mine, but it didn't matter right now. I went into my room, which was across from Neru's. Since she isn't up here yet, I guess I can describe what my room looks like. It was a cute, bright yellow room with a little sitting place in the cove of the window. Right next to that was a french door covered by white lacy curtains that lead out into a small balcony. A few feet from that door was my queen sized bed and across from that was a mahogany desk with my laptop and a desk lamp. Next to that was a sliding door closet that held my unpacked clothes. There was a small flatscreen above my desk and a dressed on the other side of my bed, not next to the balcony doors. It's a cute little room, if I have to say so myself.

"That monster!" I heard Neru scream as she slammed her door. I ran out of my room and knocked on her door. "Go away!"

"Neru?" I asked. "It's Rin." Something it the door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" she screamed. "I'm sorry Rin!" My hand lifted to knock on the door again, but someone caught it. Len.

"Leave her alone for a bit," he mouthed. "It seems like she'll just be irritated more if you keep bothering her." I sighed and nodded. He took me to the gameroom of this floor and we went to the balcony. The sun was setting, dying the sky in colors of orange, purple, and yellow. The balcony gave a great view of both the sky and the giant backyard below complete with a giant pool and beautiful grass.

"It's so pretty..." I said, leaning on the railing. Len stood next to me, looking at the sunset too...ew, how cliche!

"Yeah," he said. "Rin, you shouldn't bother people like that." I was surprised and I turned to him.

"She's my sister and her heart was just broken!" I said, almost screaming.

"But, from expierence, people like her want to be alone to think," he said.

"How would you know?" I snapped. "You barely know her!"

"Because people who yell at others to go away and actually thow things at the door, mean they need to think," Len explained. "When I was still living with Dell, the girls he brought home did the same thing. There are so many signs with people like that, it's so...expected."

"Len," I said. "You said 'people.' Are you one of those kinds of people?" He looked at me for a moment and caught me with this bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "I like to think for myself." Then there was silence between us as we watched the sun set and the moon rise. The only lights on after that were the pool lights and the backyard lights. After a bit, I found myself watching Len as he looked at the moon. Geez, he was so diffferent from a couple of hours ago.

"So this is where you two were!" We turned around in surprise to see Tamako there, smiling. "Having a romantic moment? Well hurry it up! Dinner's starting soon and I can't get Neru out of her room!" She ran away and I blushed. Len watched me and chuckled, but I hope he didn't notice I blushed more.

"Well, why don't we go?" he asked.

"You go, I'm going to try to coax Neru out of her room," I said, walking back into the game room. Len followed me and shut the door.

"Good luck."

**

* * *

**

I'm just in love with this story right now, and I can't stop updating it! -Jenn

**So, you have some sort of obsession? -Renn**

***glares* Hey, you're writing this with me! -Jenn**

***rolls eyes* Whatever. -Renn**

**Please R&R~**


	4. Mikuo Hatsune

*points to reviews* See? There are reviews. Are you happy now? -Renn

:3 Thanks for reviewing everyone~ Hey, Renn-kun, we should slow down the Len x Rin stuff a bit more. -Jenn

Hmm...I'll see what I can do...Jenn, how about *whispers* -Renn

*A* Perfect! Also, like I said you've got to be really lucky~ :3-Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

**Also, Discotheque Love references! Yay! (outfits only)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Hey Neru," I called, knocking on the door gently. "It's time for dinner." I found the door unlocked and I poked my head in. Neru was asleep on the bed with her hair completely down like mine and dried tears staining her face. I sighed and almost decided to leave her alone until I heard he stomach growl. She shifted a bit and I kneel by her bed, gently shaking her. "Neru, wake up. It's dinner." She groaned and one of her eyes cracked open.

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar," I answered. "You're stomach grumbled when I came here." She blushed a bit. "C'mon Neru. Get up." She did sit up and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"How long have I been asleep, Rin?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know," I answered. "An hour maybe?" I grabbed her blue hair tie and handed it to her. She pushed my hand away.

"I want to keep my hair like this," she said. "We have different eyes, so it'll be fine." My face scrunched. It's not that I'm obsessed with Neru's ponytail, it's just that I like my own hair style, thank you very much. I got on the bed behind her and tied her hair back in a normal ponytail. It still surprises me that she didn't fight back. I jumped off the bed and pulled her up.

"Let's go, Neru," I said, dragging her downstairs. We passed a bathroom, but she refused to wash her face when we went down to the dinning room. Everyone was already sitting down and Miku was setting the table.

"Neru, Rin!" Tamako called. There was an empty seat next to her and one next to Len... I looked at Neru and I let her take the seat next to Tamako, letting Neru sit on left. I sat on Neru's left and I sat on Neru's left with Len on my left. When I took my seat, he was talking to someone using a cell phone, but I tried not to listen. Guess what? I failed.

"...no, I'm just at home," he said. I observed the clear glass next to me filled with water. Huh. He called this place home, huh? He chuckled. "Hm? Oh, I had to take care of someone. No, not like that." He smiled, I could see it in the glass. "Yeah, it was a girl, but I would never cheat on you like that." A bell rung in my head. Of course he had a girlfriend. I grasped the glass and took a sip out of it. "Hey Rin?" I turned to Len with a questioning face. He smirked at me, his hand covering the bottom of his phone so his girlfriend wouldn't hear. "That's my water." I looked at the cup in surprise and placed it down, standing up from my seat.

"Rin?" Miku asked. "Where are you going?" I walked to the doorway of the dinning room.

"I'm going to put soap in my mouth," I said, walking to the bathroom and shut the door and literally took the soap, rubbing it with my tongue. IT tasted nasty, but it helped me remove a small annoying feeling in my stomach. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it to Gumi.

"Hey Rin, that was the most calm I've seen you interact with Len all day," she said. "Don't tell me you like him or anything." I wiped my mouth with a towel and shook my head. I knew I didn't blush because she truly believed me. Gumi wasn't the easiest person to trick. "Alright, I guess you're just worried about Neru."

"I am. She didn't want to ponytail her hair when I got her," I said, frowning. "She always ponytails her hair. This twin telepathy thing really makes me hate being her twin sometimes." I sighed and leaned on the counter. "She's really emotional, you know?" Gumi looked me over for a minute and I gave her a questioning look.

"Y'know, you're a lot like Len," she said.

"What?"

"I mean, not only to do you both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and can be passed as twins," she stated. "But you both have cool attitudes at times." he paused for a minute. "I think the both of you are tsundere." I broke a giggle.

"Len's tsundere?" I asked. "Wow. I thought he was more like a pervert character in some shojo manga." Gumi laughed.

"Then what does that make you?" Gumi asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"As long as I don't die in the manga, I don't care," I answered.

"Typical cool Rin," Gumi said, rolling her eyes. "You know, there's someone I want you to meet tomorrow. I think you'll get along just perfectly." I nodded and we went back into the dinning room. Whatever I felt towards Len...was platonic now. I'll be his friend if he let's me.

* * *

The next morning, I finally woke up naturally instead of to a screaming Hatsune. The sunlight gently shot into my room, filtered by the white curtains. I really like this room. Too bad I'll have to leave at the end of summer. I sat up on my bed and looked around for my towel. Someone knocked on my door and I got up to answer it.

"Mikuo?" I asked, the teal haired guy in front of me. He was about to say something, but blushed and shut his mouth. "What?" I looked at my clothes and slammed the door quickly. I only wore my underwear and spaghetti strap top! I can't believe I forgot! I grabbed my black shorts, yanked them on and threw my pink t-shirt on. I opened the door again and Mikuo looked calmer. "Sorry."

"Um...it's okay," he said. "But I need to talk to you. It's kind of important." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," I said. We went to the gameroom balcony and sat down on the metal chairs there. "Before you say anything, why did you lead Neru on like that? You even knew she liked you."

"It's...hard to explain," Mikuo said. "I'm dating this girl because I felt sorry for her. I didn't know...I didn't know she was so suffocating. I mean really suf-" His phone started to ring and he saw the called id, making him sigh. "It's her."

"So...she's yandere?" I asked.

"More than you can ever imagine," he said, ignoring the call. "Wanna hear the worst part?" I nodded. "She's cheating on me, yet she's still claiming that I'm hers. It's so annoying!" He groaned. "I even caught her-"

"Wait, wait, hold up," I said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly?" he asked. "You're the only one I can talk to who won't freak out on me. That's why I normally like to make sure you of all people don't hate me." He looked at me with a weird expression. "You don't hate me, do you?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just that I don't having my sister cry," I said. I decided to dismiss the topic. "What did you want to talk to me in the first place?"

"For this," he admitted. "And because Gumi told me to introduce you to one of the neighbors. I don't know why, but she thinks you two will get along pretty well." He stood up and stretched. "You go get ready in something nice and I'll meet you in the main kitchen, okay?" I sighed and stood up.

"Why not?" I asked.

* * *

After I took a shower and fixed my hair, I pulled on a gold tube top on under a gray fitting vest. I also wore a light gray skirt with a yellow belt that hung out a bit and leggings underneath that stopped a few inches above my knees. Of course I had my white ribbon, with black hair clips, attached to a head band in my long blonde hair and a orange ribbon around my neck. My shoes were boots that were heelless and didn't reach too far up my ankles. I also wore my favorite butterfly necklace and a black wrist band around my left wrist. The outfit reveal a bit of my stomach, but not too much.

"Wow, nice," Mikuo complimented when I met him in the main kitched. He threw me an orange. "Breakfast on the go." He wore a normal "Mikuo" outfit. A gray shirt and white skinny jeans with sneakers.

"Thanks," I said, peeling the orange and popping a piece into my mouth. "So, who are we going to meet?" Mikuo smiled.

"It's a surprise," he said, picking up a banana. "Len catch." He threw it behind his shoulder and a hand reached up, grabbing it instantly. I looked behind Mikuo and saw Len there, a bit sleepy, but dressed. He wore a white shirt in a light gray hooded jacket with sleeves that didn't cover his wrists. He also had light gray jeans with a yellow belt that hung out and normal black sneakers. What got to me was that he had a black wrist band as well on his right wrist. Huh.

"G'morning," Len said, yawning.

"Morning," Mikuo and I said at the same time. Len nodded and leaned on the counter next to me.

"Is he always this sleepy?" I asked. Mikuo nodded.

"Hey Len, we're going to visit him today," Mikuo said. "Do you want to tag along?" Len slowly nodded his head and Mikuo took that as a yes. "Alright then. Let's get going."

"Do we have to go now?" Len groaned.

"You're lazy," I said. "Seriously, man get up." Len looked up and glared at her.

"Rin, he's not a morning person," Mikuo said.

"Neither am I," I told him. "But you don't see me sleeping in the kitchen."

"That's because I'm not aloud in the girls' dorm, much less their kitchen," Mikuo pointed out as he dragged Len to the car. We got in his BMW and he drove out of the shed. I sat in the front with Mikuo as Len occupied the entire back seat.

"Now can you tell me who we're going to visit?" I asked. Mikuo drove only a little bit until we pulled into another parking garage. Mikuo picked up a paper ball on the ground and threw it at Len who hissed in surprise.

"Get up!" Mikuo said. "We're here."

"Where's 'here'?" I asked.

"This is Haine-Kagene residence," Mikuo said. Len's eyes popped open. "I'm going to take you to see Ren and Rei." I looked at Len who had death in his eyes.

"Hell no."

**

* * *

**

I know, it's a bit of a short chapter, but you told us to slow down and we did. -Renn

Hey Lenny~ We're gonna make you want Rinny~ -Jenn

O.o -Len

o/o -Rin

Oh and before I forget! Rin and Len's outfits are from Discotheque Love! Just imagine that Rin had longer hair, though. -Jenn

Please R&R~


	5. Rei Kagene

*glomps Renn* I haven't hugged you in like forever!~ -Jenn

*sighs* I can't type if you're hugging me like this. -Renn

*pouts, but lets go* You're so mean! TT-TT *runs away* -Jenn

...don't worry, she's tsundere. -Renn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

**We don't own Sea World.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Len, let it go," Mikuo said to a furious Len. We walked up to the front door of the other villa and I walked behind Mikuo and Len. "I can't believe you still hate them." Len gritted his teeth and yelled about the guys being evil or something. Mikuo just ignored his comments and rang the doorbell. I rocked on my feet, bored of waiting. A few minutes later, we were still waiting there, so Mikuo rang the doorbell again. That's when a hand came down on my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me away. I tried reaching for Mikuo and Len, but who got me pulled me away.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

"You see?" I hissed. "They know I'm here and they don't want to answer the door!" I honestly, truly, hate Ren Haine and Rei Kagene! Why you may ask? Well, most would get pissed at their smug smiles and their taunting attitudes, but both helped my ex-girlfriend cheat on me. How would I know that? First, we were best friends, all of us. You know, a happy group. Then I decided to visit out of surprise. What I saw in the living room was my ex being kissed by Ren. So why do I hate Rei? Because after I forgave both of them, Rei comes in and kisses her. I still hold that grudge to this day.

"You're overreacting, Len," Mikuo said, shaking me off. "Can't you just forgive and forget? I mean your ex was a total-"

"That doesn't mean they won't do it again!" I told him. "And I wouldn't wish those guys on even an enemy, much less Rin-" We turned behind us to see empty space. Holy crap, I think my heart stopped. I fell into silence and looked back to Mikuo who looked unreadable.

"...Len? Where did Rin go?" he asked. The door opened behind us and Ren was at the door with the same cocky expression. I glared.

"Mikuo, Len!" he said, happily. "Gumi called ahead! I can't wait to meet this 'Rin!'" I pushed past him into the house without a doubt in my mind. Rei and Ren are the kinds of pranksters that would kidnap Rin. There was also no doubt in my mind that if they raped her, Mikuo and I would be the ones getting into some serious trouble. "Geez, Len, it's rude to just barge into someone's house." Mikuo sighed.

"We lost Rin," he said. "She was right behind us. Have you seen her?" I glared at Mikuo. I'm really starting to hate his calm attitude.

"Mikuo, if Rin dies, it'll be our damn fault!" I hissed. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Len, you look like you're in love with the girl," he said. In love? With Rin? Who would love that violent girl? After all, I had my own girlfriend!

"What I'm nervous about is that I might have to move back in with my own family!" I hissed. That's when I heard Rin scream. Mikuo ran ahead of me, clearly he wasn't just going to sit there...at least he finally showed some emotion other than boredom. I ran after him and we went down a hal and up a flight of stairs. Rin screamed again. I looked at Mikuo a something flashed across his face. We ran down another hallway and we stopped at a door.

"In here," Mikuo mouthed. He opened the door and we saw...

* * *

**Rin's POV**

The door opened, slamming itself against the wall. I turned around from the TV ahead of me and saw that Mikuo and Len were looking in shock into the room. The guy next to me, Rei, stood up with a smile. Rei was actually very handsome. He had black hair and amber eyes. He's been nice to me ever since he kidnapped me into his house. Sounds weird, I know, but he told me that Gumi told him to do it. He even made orange flavored tea! It was really yummy~ And then we started playing this awesome new game that isn't even out in stores yet! His mother gave it to him to test it out. I was basically shrieking when ever that creepy hand almost got our character. Rei just chuckled at me.

"You know it's rude to just rush into some room like that," Rei said. Mikuo walked over to the couch and sighed, patting my head like he always did.

"You are just full of trouble," he said. "Do you have anything idea how worried I was? But all Len could do is ramble in hysteria of how he might have to move back with his family." Ah, the definition of a selfish person. How refreshing.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Rei kidnapped me and took me here! We've been playing this video game for a while now!" Ren, Rei's older cousin, entered the room with a water bottle. I have to say that Ren's pretty hot too. He had the same black hair, but had ash colored eyes. "Hi Ren!" I could feel a bit of blood rush to my face. Okay, shut up. I kinda have a bit of a crush on Ren. I mean, seriously! He's just as nice as Rei.

"Having fun, Rin?" he asked. I nodded and he took a seat next to me, on my right because Rei was on my left.

"See?" Mikuo asked Len. "She's fine." He turned towards me again. "If you haven't guessed, Len doesn't really like Rei or Ren very much."

"Uh, we're right here," Rei said, sitting back down next to me. "And instead of your hating aura blocking the door, go sit down." Len grumbled about something as he took a single person couch and Mikuo sat in the seat across from him. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and then the song "Just Be Friends" flooded the room. I flipped open my phone and answered.

"So I heard you got kidnapped by ReiRei and Renny~" A familiar voice chirped.

"Hi Gumi," I said. "And yeah, I was kidnapped."

"Are you guys getting along?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rei showed me a new video game and it's a bunch of fun!" I said.

"Great! Then I hope Lenny isn't being a killjoy." I looked over to the blonde and he just stared blankly at his ringing phone.

"Aren't going to answer that?" I asked. He sighed and walked out of the room. "Oh, he is Gumi. Mikuo actually cared that I was going to get hurt though. Len's as selfish as-"

"A shellfish?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny." Gumi giggled and I heard Miku scolding her.

"Well, I have to go now, Rinny~ Say hello to the guys for me~" I shut my phone and placed it back into my pocket.

"Gumi says hi," I told Rei and Ren.

"Gumi's really nice like that," Rei said. "And it's very nice to meet you Rin." I smiled and he unpaused the game. I felt something cold press against my temple. I turned my head and Ren waved an orange popsticle that was still in its wrapper. He winked at me and I blushed.

"You like orange, right?" Ren asked. I nodded and took the popsticle with a quick 'thank you.' Yummy~ Popsticles~ "Len, are you really that angry at us?"

"I'm not angry, I just hate you," Len responded. Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. Rei let out a screamed and I jumped a bit.

"I won!" he said. I laughed and he smiled, as I gave him a high five.

"Now that you're done," Ren said. "How about we go swimming?" Swimming?

* * *

Turns out, Ren's mother was a designer for teenage girls' clothing. She had a lot of bathing suits she offered to lend to me. I chose the bright orange and white speckled two piece that had a bra that ties around my neck and my back. The bottom part had a white frill on the hem and orange string ribbons. I didn't have my hair accessories so they wouldn't get wet and I started to notice something. I was going swimming. With four guys. In a bikini. I blushed and covered my mouth so I would squeal.

"Rin~" I turned around to se Gumi and Miku there. Well, color me surprise. "Rei called us over so you would get too nervous with them!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Rei, you're awesome. Miku wore a blue and white striped bikini and Gumi wore the light green version of that. "You look so cute~" Miku hugged me and we exited the bathroom by the pool. The guys were already in the pool and I was surprised to see that they basically had their own waterpark in their backyard. Sea World, you have just been owned. Just kidding~

"Well don't you look sexy?" Len asked, obviously feeling better. He looked up at me from the pool with a smirk, so I hit him with a yellow noodle. "Hey! I complimented you!" I stuck my tongue out and walked away.

"Rin, let's go down the water slide!" Ren said, taking my hand. I blushed and followed him up the stairs and to the water slide. There were a bunch of different slides leading into the same pool and it was very high up. "Which one do you want to go on?" I looked around and pointed to an open slide that swirled around a lot. Ren smiled. "That's my favorite too."

"Are we going down together?" I asked. He nodded and sat down on the side between his legs. He wrapped one arms around my stomach and I blushed.

"Ready?" he asked. "Here we go!" He pushed off the side and we went sliding down with the water in an incredible speed. I screamed because it seemed like fun and Ren laughed. The slide ended quickly and dumped us into the pool. Ren let go of my stomach and I popped up. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah!" I said, smiling.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I watched as Rin and Ren come down the slid and wash up into the pool. Rin was smiling and happy with Ren...if only she knew what he was really like, she would even be going near that jerk! My exprssion was pretty sour at looking at them. Not that I care about Rin, but no girl deserves that guy. All of a sudden, a beach ball hit my head and landed in front of me.

"Len, pay attention!" Miku scolded at me. "If you don't want to play, why did you suggest it in the first place?"

"Oh, sorry!" I called, hitting the ball back. I shifted my gaze one more time to Ren and Rin.

They were kissing.

**

* * *

**

There! Another update! -Renn

***wanders back into the room and reads* -.-" -Jenn**

**What? -Renn**

**I'm gone for a bloody minute and you make Ren and Rin kiss? -Jenn**

**Yeah, why? -Renn**

**I like it :) It adds drama~ -Jenn**

**Please R&R~**


	6. Ren Haine

*still glomping Renn* -Jenn

Jenn-chan? -Renn

Yeah Renn-kun? -Jenn

Get off. Right now. -Renn

*runs out of room* WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! -Jenn

O.o -Renn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ren and I swam to a more shallow area so we could stand and we leaned against the pool wall. "I can't believe you guys have this water park in your villa!" I said, sitting on one of the pool ledges. "It's amazing!"

"You think so?" Ren asked, wading around in the water. I nodded.

"Hey, Renn?" I asked. "Why does Len hate you so much? I mean really. I've never seen him act like this before." Ren chuckled.

"That?" he asked. "Oh, Len hates us, well actually more Rei than me, because he thinks we stole his ex-girlfriend. We didn't do anything. She got our maids to let her in our house and assaulted me when I was sleeping on the couch. Len came in and yelled, making me wake up with some girl kissing me. That's when I met his girlfriend. A few days later, she came back to our house and went to Rei's room and forced him to make out with her during Rei and Len's video game tornament." I blinked. Wow Len, you need to see the facts straight. Geez, I mean seriously.

"So, what you're saying is that Len's a jealous monster?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Ren said. I laughed and he chuckled. I looked towards Len for a bit, but he was playing with the others in water volleyball. "Hey Rin." I turned my head and felt him press him lips against mine. I blushed and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again when he pulled away. "I like you." My face flushed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned around behind me to see a real pissed off Len with his arms crossed and death in his eyes.

"I kissed a girl I like?" Ren said, questioningly. "What's wrong with that? It's not like you two are dating or anything...or are you cheating behind Miki's back?" I looked at Len, half frightened in what he was going to do. He looked down at me with blazing eyes and grabbed my arm.

"I'm taking her home," he stated. Ren glared at him.

"Why? So you can be Dell's protege?" Ren asked. I looked at Ren in shock. Len's grip on my arm tightened and I winced, letting out a cry. "Len! Let go of her! Cant you see you're hurting her?" Len yanked me up and glared at me. Ren jumped up and I saw that even though Ren was older, they were the same height. Len still had his iron grip on me and everyone else was trying to get to us quickly.

"I'm never going to be like my older brother," Len hissed. His gripped tightened and I screamed. Ren hit Len's arm and Len released me. Rei pulled me away from them and they almost got into a fight if it wasn't for Mikuo.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Rei asked as he Gumi and Miku lead me into the house. I nodded and rubbed my arm. Len's hand print was there in red and it stung. "That's not good...Miku, Gumi, make sure she dries off, takes a shower, and gets new clothes. I'm going to make sure Mikuo isn't dead. Gumi, there's ice pack in the cooler in the kitchen." He looked at me sadly and walked out. Miku gently helped me to the bathroom to take a shower and to dry off.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"What were you thinking?" Mikuo screamed at me. "You could have seriously injured her! What's worst is that you probably didn't care. Why the hell did you even pull her away like that? Didn't you even think about how Rin feels about him? Damn it! I swear you're the most self centered person I've ever met Len Kagamine." Mikuo and I were at the guys' bathroom and I had just taken a shower. I sat on the bench with a white t-shirt on and my gray jeans with a towel on my head. How do I explain my actions? I...I don't know. I just know they weren't natural.

"I didn't want to hurt her," I murmured.

"Well you did," Mikuo snapped. "I've never seen Rin look that scared ever since she arrived at the dorms when she was nine. Rin's not the easiest person to scare that badly." Mikuo sighed. "Len, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't want Ren to have her, okay?" I said. "He doesn't deserve someone like her." Mikuo glared at me.

"Len, I've known Rin ever since she was five," Mikuo said. "Her parents and my parents were friends. That's how she and Neru got informed about our school. Len, you can't possibly be like her in that way." Am I? No. Definitely not. I do not like Rin Akita.

"I don't like her like that," I told him. Mikuo observed me for a bit.

"Okay, then stay away from her," Mikuo said. "If you don't like her, don't let her be in your life." He walked right out and I felt as if I needed to scream. I really would have if my phone hadn't vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Lenny? You sound horrible!"

"Hey Miki." My girlfriend, Miki Mergurine. "What's up?"

"There's an awesome festival coming up and I was wondering if you could get your friends and we can go together!" she said. I smiled.

"I can try, but one of my friends...I hurt her."

"How did you hurt her and who?"

"Remember the girl I had to take care of? Rin Akita?"

"Yeah."

"I think I bruised her arm." Miki was silent for a few minutes. "Miki?"

"I'm coming over now. If you broke anything in that poor girl's body, I'll hurt you Kagamine," she said. The call ended and I twitched. Miki is so damn yandere.

* * *

I walked home because I didn't want to see Rin right now and I'm sure she doesn't want to see me. I'm sure I told her yesterday I was a person who liked to think. There's actually only one place I can think in peace without running into Rin or mostly anyone. I stopped at that place and looked up. The Kagamine Villa. I kicked open the gate and went inside the house that was never locked. I walked into the living room to see my older brother Rein. Rein was one year younger than Dell and probably one of the only sane people in this house. He looked up from his book and he threw me something. I looked at it and found that they were keys. I trusted Rein to always hold the keys to my room if I ever came back. I ran upstairs and unlocked my door. In my room wasn't much. I move most of my stuff to the Sachine place.

"What's on your mind this time, Len?" I turned around to see Rein there. "You don't come back here unless forced or in need to think."

"I hurt someone and I really don't know why," I said.

"Did you hate that person?"

"No. I hated who that person was with."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"What's her name?"

"Rin Akita."

"Never heard of her."

"She lives next door with Daichi. She's his real daughter." I sat on my old bed and Rein took up my old chair.

"Who was she with?"

"Ren."

"Are you dating her?"

"No, I'm with-"

"What did Ren do to her?"

"He kissed her."

"Are you should you're not jealous?" Rein finally asked.

"Of course not!" I said. "I've only met her!" Rein glared at me and I cringed.

"How long has Ren known her?"

"They've just met today."

"And he's kissed her?" I nodded. "See? Things happen. Maybe you do like her."

"I don't like Rin Akita!"

"Then do you love her?"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Mikuo drove Miku, Gumi, and I back to the villa and I went up to my room. I was back to wearing what I wore before we went swimming and Len's hand print was almost gone. Thank God I don't bruise easily. I sighed when I touched it. I've never seen Len so angry. But, I guess it was expected after I just kissed someone he hated. Not a great way to start off a friendship, Rin. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it.

"Neru?"

"Let me see your arm," she said, grabbing my right arm where the mark was. "Did Len do this?"

"It was my fault, Neru," I said. "I kissed someone he hated very much."

"But what does that have to do with you?" she asked. "He has no right to hurt you like this. Rin, since when have you gotten soft?"

"I can see you have recovered..." I mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Neru said. We heard the doorbell go off and Neru ran downstairs. "Huh? Rin? Um...who are you? You're not going to hurt her are you? Okay then, upstairs. I'll lead you there." I sat in my desk chair and opened my laptop.

"Rin?" At my door next to my sister was a redhead girl with a pink dress and pretty eyes. "I'm Miki Mergurine." She walked into my room with a worried look. "I've been told that Len hurt you." She looked at my arm and winced. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore," I said. "Um...Miki?"

"Yeah?"

"Who exactly are you to Len?"

"I'm his girlfriend," she responded. "That's also why I'm here. I make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." I smiled as she confirmed I was fine.

"So you're like his sister or something?" I asked.

"I guess," Miki said. "Okay, are you sure you'll be okay?" I nodded and smiled. "And can you please forgive Len for this? He's very tsundere." I nodded. Miki's nice for coming all the way here.

"Um, okay," I said, smiling.

"Oh! And before I forget, would you two like to come with us to a festival?" she asked.

"A festival?" Neru asked. "When?"

"It's a few days from now," Miki responded. "And I'm trying to get everyone to go! I know it'll be a lot of fun." I looked at Neru and we exchanged a glance.

"Sure, we'd love to go!" I said, smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, I decided to go play a video game in the gameroom on my floor. I turned on the TV and sorted through the stack of games, finally deciding on a Zelda game. I looked at my arm again and the hand mark was gone. I sighed. What time was it? I looked at the clock on the wall. About eight. I started the game to see that there was only one game saved on it. Len. Link. Len. Link. Ha. If we put those two name together, would it be Lenk? I started his game and it seems as if he never got past the City In The Sky Temple.

"Rin?" I paused the game and look behind me to see Len enter the room. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" I asked. He cringed a bit, so I sighed. "No, I'm not mad. Don't worry." I sat on the floor with my back leaning against the couch, so he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

"Miki already came asking me to forgive you," I said. "I forgive you." He was silent for a bit and he watched as I beat the Twilit Dragon. I cheered when I did.

"Hey, is that my file?" Len asked. I smiled.

"Maybe~" His eyes narrowed at me. "Oh, lighten up, Len. Where's the flamboyant guy I met yesterday."

"Dormant," Len replied. "What did Miki tell you, anyway?"

"She said what I thought of you," I said.

"Which is?"

"That you're tsundere." He chuckled. "I'm serious."

"Then I guess I am," he replied. "Did Miki leave already?" I shrugged. "Okay then." He slid down next to me and held out his hand. "I want to play."

"No way!" I said. "I'm playing!"

"It's my game!" I kept the controller away from him and he reached over me to get it. "C'mon Rin! Whoa!" His weight brought me down, but his hand prevented my head from crashing into the hard wooden floor. "Ow...are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, the controller across the room now. Then I realized the position we were in. Len was straddling me. I guess he noticed it too because he started to blush. He started to lean down and I closed my eyes, but he only whispered something in my ear.

"I'm jealous."

**

* * *

**

Hmm...I like it. What do you think? -Jenn

**I think we're completely insane for doing this. -Renn**

**At least we know what story we're going to do after this. -Jenn**

**True. But, we're still going to torture Len, right? -Renn**

**You're a sadist. -Jenn**

**Please R&R~**


	7. Miki Megurine

I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews~ :3 -Jenn

Jenn-chan, you're typing this time. I'm tired. -Renn

Hmm...isn't your character item a donut? -Jenn

Yeah? -Renn

:3 Tehee~ -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Jealous?" I asked. "Of what?"

"I don't want you going near Ren or Rei," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his warm breath. I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him off as I sat up. He looked at me with serious eyes and that feeling I shoved down came rushing up to my face. I blushed and he chuckled.

"You can't tell me-"

"I never told you to stay away, I just said I didn't want you to go near them," he said. I blushed and he sat back up, grabbing the controller. "Are you going to the festival?" I looked at him in surprise. How can he change the subject so easily? I looked towards the screen. How the heck did he get to Ganon so quickly?

"Uh...yeah," I answered. "Miki invited me to join with Neru." I shifted back onto the couch and tucked in my legs as I watched him play. "Miki's really nice. You're lucky to have someone like her." Len paused the game and gave me a look. "What?"

"You obviously haven't been with her for very long," he said, returning to the game. "Do you know how yandere that girl is? It's almost suffocating." That little word nagged at me. Suffocate? Suffocate...where have I heard that before? I remember someone telling me about being suffocated by someone...but what? I tapped me temple trying to think and then I heard Len chuckle. "Do you have a headache or something?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing," I said. "I was just thinking about something. Wait, Len, don't let Link-!" I watched as Len got a game over and laughed. He glared at me again. "I warned you!"

"You distracted me!" he said. "I can't believe I lost to the Zelda form." He restarted the game and tried again. "So anyway, Miki likes to suffocate you with love, make you hers, and threatens anyone who tries to steal something from her. It's kinda weird, but you get used to it after a while."

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked.

"Uh...a couple of months?" Len said, unsure. "Dunno. She gets real pissed if I forget our monthly anniversary." I laughed.

"Monthly anniversay?" I asked. "Isn't that going a bit too far?" He shrugged.

"I guess, but she doesn't care if I get her a present or not," Len answered. "As long as I'm not 'going to stop being hers'."

"So she has some kind of obsession?" I asked. Len nodded. "I'm going to head to the main kitchen for a smoothie. Do you want anything?"

"Uh...can you get me a smoothie too?" he asked. "Same as yours." I nodded and headed downstairs. During the way, I thought about what Len said and I finally figured out who I was thinking about. Mikuo. Didn't he have a suffocating girlfriends too? I headed into the kitchen, but was pulled away by someone.

"T-Tamako?" I asked. She shhed me.

"Quiet and listen to what's going on in there!" she said, covering my mouth. I nodded and we leaned on the wall next to the kitche entrance.

"...shouldn't do this. I want to break up with you," I heard Mikuo say. "It's not right and I don't love you anymore. I love someone else." Then we heard an angry shriek of frustration.

"There's no way I'm breaking up with you, Mikuo," a girl said. "You promised me you'd be mine!" Mikuo pounded his fist against a table.

"No, I am not!" he yelled. "One, I hurt the girl I like because of you and two, it's not any fair to Len! Miki, isn't it obvious? Len's only staying with you because he's as loyal as a dog! You probably don't even like him yourself. You're treating us as if we were objects! It's pretty obvious that Len has a crush on someone else."

"I'm not treating you like objects and I told you that we're just friends!" Miki complained. I looked at Tamako in shock, but she just stared at me with eyes mixed of anger, worry, and sadness. "C'mon Mikuo..."

"How long?" I mouthed.

"Just today," she mouthed. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"I...I don't know," I mouthed. She glared at me and ran back upstairs.

"Great friend to Len you are, Rin," she said. Then she disappeared up the stairs. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"R-Rin?" Mikuo asked, surprised. From the corner of my eye, I saw Miki leave the kitchen quickly. "What are you doing here?" Okay, time to act like I didn't hear a thing.

"I came to get some smoothies," I said. "Why?" Mikuo looked relieved and smiled.

"Okay, what kind?"

"Two orange and banana smoothies, please," I said, sitting on the kitchen counter. He looked at me questioningly, but didn't hesistate to make the smoothies. "One's for Len."

"You forgave him?" Mikuo asked, surprised. "Wow, the merciless Rin Akita finally shows some kind of forgiveness instead of beating up people. Tokyo's changing you, Rin." I gave him a look and he chuckled. "It's a good thing, don't worry."

"By the way, Mikuo, how in the world are you guys working here?" I asked.

"We asked your mother," Mikuo said. "And we got here faster by taking a different plane that you guys did." He handed me the smoothies. "There you go." I smiled, gave him a thanks, and ran back upstairs, deciding not to tell Len about Miki just yet. There were somethings I had to straighten out.

* * *

"Rin? Are you here alone?" The next day, I found myself standing outside of Ren and Rei's place and a surprised Ren in front of me. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but can I talk to you and Rei?" I asked. He nodded and I went into the living room. Rei was already there and looked up at me surprised. "Hey Rei." He smiled and greeted me as Ren sat down.

"Okay Rin, what's up?" Ren asked. I took a single person seat and breathed in slowly.

"Do you guys know Miki Megurine?" I asked, calmly. Rei and Ren glanced at each other and nodded. "What exactly do you know about her?"

"Well, she lives in the villa closest to the waterfall," Ren said. "But that's all I know. Rei used to date her."

"Until I got that restraining order," Rei pointed out. "Rin, Miki is a really nice girl and really caring, but she goes overboard when protecting people and doesn't hesistate to hurt others. Basically, she's a raging yandere. I tried to break up with her, cleanly, but she said no and wouldn't leave me alone. In fact, she almost pushed my current girlfriend over the waterfall because she didn't want her to be with me." A restraining order? That bad? This wasn't a normal person I was dealing with, it was some kind of psycho whore. Excuse my language.

"But Rei just keeps on going for those yandere girls," Ren said, flipping though the channels on the TV.

"I hope you're not talking about me." I turned around to see a cute girl with short, black hair and amber eyes.

"Hi Rui," Ren said, smiling. "We were talking to a friend of ours about Miki." She looked towards me and I noticed she also had a white bow in her hair. Awesome. "Oh, Rin, this is Rei's girlfriend, Rui. Rui, this is our friend Rin Akita Sachine." Rui smiled at me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin," Rui said. "And I can tell you a lot about Miki." There was so much venom when she said Miki's name that I shivered. But I guess that's natural after Miki almost killed her. "Let me tell you the first thing about Miki Mergurine. Most of ex-byfriends have restraining orders against her. There's only one guy that doesn't have a restraining order against her, but he's dead." I looked at her if she was kidding. She was completely serious.

"So the only way to get her to stop going near her exs is to get the law involved?" I asked.

"You could kill her."

"That's not on my options list," I said. "And I'm not much of a murder." She smiled and I turned back to Rei. "Is there any records of her cheating on her boyfriends?"

"Hell yes," Rui said. "Any pretty boy she sees, she'll make him hers even if she has a current boyfriend. Why? Because she sees guys as posessions. It's really creepy."

"Why are you asking about her, Rin?" Ren asked, turning off the TV. "It doesn't seem like you to just randomly ask about Rei's ex."

"I found Miki cheating on Len with Mikuo last night," I said. "In short, I'm really worried about him." Ren made a face and looked at Rei.

"I'm going to give you a copy of a restraining order," Rei said, standing up. "To make it legal, we can take you Miki's eldest sister, Luka. She's really nice and helped me out with my own restraining order. Making sure Miki doesn't see it." Rei headed upstairs for a bit and Rui followed him, leaving Ren and I alone.

"I don't know what you see in that guy." I looked towards Ren confused.

"Um...what?"

"I said, I don't know what you see in that guy," Ren said. "He's so oblivious to everything and can't read the most obvious signs. Not only that, but he's a complete hypocrite. He says he doesn't want to be like Dell, yet he flirts with almost any girl he sees when Miki's not around. It's sickening, really. He even holds pointless grudges that aren't even our fault."

"It sounds like you hate him back," I said. Ren shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm just frustrated with people like him," he said. "I don't hate him. It's hard for me to hate people seriously." Rei and Rui came back downstairs and gave me a small stack of papers.

"Here you go," Rei said. "One more thing, make sure Len doesn't see it." I nodded.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," Rei said, with a smile. I started for the door and Ren followed me.

"I'll walk you home, Akita," he said, smiling. I blushed and nodded. We walked to my dad's villa and along the way, Ren told me more about the festival that Miki talked about. He said that we could wear yukatas there and that it was a lot of fun to be there. I decided I was going to wear a pink yukata after that. We walked up the front of the villa.

"Thanks for walking me here," I said. "But you know you didn't have to. I mean, it's not that far." Ren smiled and I jumped onto the porch.

"It's no problem," he said. Then he leaned towards mean for a kiss, but a hand gently covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but don't sexually harass girls near where I live." I turned around to see a smiling Len. Ren looked kind of surprised and Len pulled my into the house. "Goodbye Haine." Then he slammed the door.

"Len?" I asked. "What was that for?" He gave me a weird look and chuckled.

"Oh, you think I'm Len," he said. "Nice try, but my name's Rein. I'm Len's older brother. You must be Rin Akita." He shook my hand and I finally recognized he wore red hair clips in his hair.

"Um yeah," I answered, looking around. This wasn't my house, but it was still pretty nice.

"I think you walked too far," Rein said. "How about I take you back to your real house?" Then I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders and the smell of Axe with smoke.

"No, Rein, I think we should get to know her a bit better. Hello Rin, my name's Dell."

**

* * *

**

You just totally want to screw Len over, don't you, Jenn? -Renn

Aww, you know me so well! -Jenn

*rolls eyes* I'm your brother. -Renn

Please R&R~


	8. Dell Kagamine

Of course, Neko, who doesn't like to screw Len over? -Jenn

Oh and Rein was willing to let her go, but Dell... ;) -Renn

*glares* If we have to change this to M rated, you're going to pay, Renn-kun. -Jenn

If you can catch me! -Renn

:( You know I can't run! -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Hey Lenny!" Tamako called. I turned to her and smiled. Huh, that's weird. Where's Jun? Ah well, it doesn't matter. "Have you seen Rinny anywhere? I haven't seen her since yesterday!"

"Really?" I asked. "I haven't seen her today either. Where's Jun?" Tamako made a cute thinking face and snapped her fingers.

"He went out to visit Dell," she said. "Hey, maybe we should go and visit your brothers too!" I glared at her and she frowned.

"I'm not going back there," I said, turning around. She tugged on my shirt and proceeded to drag me with her towards the door. "Hey! Let go! When did you get so strong?" She giggled like she always did and dragged me out. "Okay! Okay! I'll go with you!" She stopped and I stood up.

"You should stop forgetting that I'm the same age as you are, Lenny," she told me as we walked down the sidewalk. I kicked open the gate and we walked up to the front. Once again, the front door was open and we entered. "Hello?~ Anyone home?" We walked into the living room to see Rein heading upstairs with...ropes?

"Rein, what are you doing with those?" I asked. He turned to me in surprise and cursed. I glared at him and repeated the question.

"Oh...uh...these are for Dell," Rein said, nervously. "Len, what are you even doing here?"

"Tamako wanted to visit because she said Jun was here," I said. Rein shook his head.

"Jun never came here," Rein said. I looked at Tamako questioningly and she smiled.

"I lied," she said. "But there's another reason I wanted you to get over here, Len." Her expression turned serious. "Rin came here early and she never came out. I saw her from my window." I grabbed her by the shirt collar and lifted her up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I hissed. She glared back at me and scratched my arms to let me down.

"Because I thought Rein would help her back here!" she hissed.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" I screamed. "Didn't you know Rein is as perverted as he is obediant?" That when we heard screaming. "Damn it!" I ran up the stairs and looked around. Another scream. I ran until I finally got to Dell's room and kicked the door open. I saw Rin tied up crying, screaming, and kicking as Dell tried to undress her and Rein try to hold her down.

I am going to kill them. I swear, I'm going to bloody kill them!

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I turned my head to the door to see Len through my watery eyes. He looked angry enough to kill. I screamed out his name and he ran into the room and punch Dell to the ground. Tamako came in and kicked Rein's legs, making him collapse. As Tamako untied me, I watched Len punch at Dell's unconscious form. Len's knuckles were bloody and his white shirt was too, covered in Dell's blood. There was so much rage in his eyes, that they were red at the pupil. Tamako help me fix meyself and kicked Rein in the stomach so he wouldn't get up as she called an ambulance and the police. Len was screaming at Dell, telling him he was going to kill him for trying to rape me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed his arm.

"Len stop!" I screamed. "Stop it! If you kill him you're going to regret it!" He tried to shaking me off, so I hugged him around the waist. "Stop it!" I could feel his arms drop and his pants. I looked under his arm to see Dell, a bloody mess. Len turned around and hug me himself. I felt tears land on my shoulder where he rested his head.

"...I just wanted you to be okay," he murmured through tears. "I didn't want you to get hurt...not you." Tamako came back into the room and ripped Len's shirt off and gave him Rein's.

"The police will get suspscious if you have a bloody shirt," she said. Len nodded and released me to pull on the shirt. Then Tamako looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" I nodded. Len stood up and carried me bridal style like he used to downstairs. The police was there and Tamako was filling them on what happened as Len kept me in a hug. Gakupo came straight home and apologized to me over and over on how sorry he was. My dad was extremely worried, not to metion Neru was so pissed at Len's brothers, she almost broke her cell phone.

"Len, thank you for saving her," Daichi told Len as he held me. We sat on the couch in my dad's living room as Gakupo accompanied Dell and Rein to the hospital and then jail. Apparently, Dell was nineteen and was arrested for sexual assault against me since I'm a minor. I leaned against Len's chest the entire time, thinking about what just happened. Dell lead me up to his room, pinned me to his bed, told Rein to get some ropes, started ravishing me, and Len came with Tamako to save me.

"It's no problem," Len quietly responded. Daichi left us alone and we were silent except for the buzz of the ceiling fan. "I'm sorry." I looked up at him, but his eyes were distant. "I'm sorry if I scared you back there...I just...went insane." He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only the late afternoon.

"...your knuckles," I said. "When you were punching Dell, your knuckles where all bloody." I took his hand and I was right. It was cut up. He winced and I stood up. "C'mon, I'll clean it up." He nodded and we went to the bathroom. I made him wash his hands and I dabbed them with something to clean his wounds. Then I wrapped them up so they wouldn't get infected.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded and wet a towel. He looked at me questioningly and I wiped my neck a face with it. I didn't like Dell's discusting kisses. They were gross and smelled of the recent smokes he had.

"...Len, I understand why Dell did what he did," I said. "But why did Rein help him?" Len made a face and leaned against the counter.

"Because Rein does anything Dell says," Len hissed. "He does what I say sometimes, but he always does whatever Dell tells him like a dog." I looked at him and decided to changed the subject.

"Thank you," I said. He looked at me in surprise. "For saving me. I didn't get to tell you, but thank you Len." He finally smiled and gently patted my head.

"As long as you're safe."

* * *

The next day, I decided to not leave the villa. I didn't feel like going anywhere and I felt safe in this house. I know it's kinda hard to believe, but it's really nice here. If no one tells my mom about this, I would rather have her not know than to freak out and make Neru and I go back to her place. Not that I hated her place, but I felt as if I owed Len something, anything. I pulled on a white t-shirt and a yellow spaghetti strap over it and normal jeans. I went into the game room to see Len and Jun competing in Mario Car Wii. Geez, where in the world was Jun?

"Morning," I said. Len paused the game and said good morning. I nodded and went into the little kitchen as they continued their game. I didn't feel too hungry, so I decided to get two bananas, one for me and one for Len. I didn't feel like getting an orange right now. Len and Jun sat on the floor, their backs against the couch, so I sat on the couch next to Len. "Here, I got you a banana."

"Thanks," he said. "Can you peel it for me, please?" I nodded and peeled it for him. "Okay, break time." He took the banana from me with a 'thank you' and Jun asked if I was alright. I nodded.

"Hey Jun, where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"With my girlfriend," he responded.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Oh, she's-" Tamako ran in and glomped him. She sat on his shoulders and stretched his cheeks. "Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, little brother?" she asked angrily. "You always tell me everything. Why stop now?" She glared at him and Len and I laughed. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"You're treating him like a child and you're being obsessive," I said.

"She has a brother complex," Len explained, finishing his banana. "Here, I'll throw it away." He took my finished banana and went to the trash can. "So, who's your girlfriend, Jun?"

"Well she's-"

"Rin!" We turned to the stairs and saw Ren and Rei run in. I looked towards Len and he just looked tired. "Rin, we heard you were almost raped. Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "Len saved me so, I'm fine." Rei breathed a sigh of relieve. Ren pulled me into a hug and I felt the area around Len darken.

"I'm so sorry for dropping you by the Kagamine place," he said. "We were talking for so long, I didn't notice! I'm sorry." He looked towards Len and he said something. Len I mean. "What?"

"Just be careful next time," he said, sternly. "Who knows what Dell would have done to her after that?" Tamako and Jun chose a great time to leave and I gently pushed Ren away so that Len wouldn't get any angrier.

"So...you're not going to hate me?" Ren asked. Len sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No," he said. "It's not like you meant it or anything." I looked at Rei and he told me about something Rui did to cheer me up. Well, it did get me to smile. I wish he was my older brother. He's really nice.

"Well, that's good," Rei said. "We need a break from it anyway and Rin needs a very long break from drama." Oh how he was right, but you do not know what kind of drama would happen later that day. Well, later that day, Len and I were swimming in the pool, the one in my dad's villa. Tamako was in the kids' pool and Jun was sitting on the little waterfall that lead from the pool to the main pool Len and I were at.

"Hey Len," I said, swimming over to him. He was laying down on a floating inflatable chair and I held on to its side. "You know, we never got Jun to tell us who his girlfriend was."

"Huh, you're right," Len said, looking at me. "Who do you think it is?" I shrugged and an idea popped into my head.

"How about we go-"

"Rin! Len!" We looked towards the pool entrance and saw...Miki? "I want to go swimming too!" We also saw Jun run to her and my insticts made my hand slip into Len's as Miki and Jun kissed.

**

* * *

**

Again, we're just really bent on screwing Len until he'll ask to be run over by the ROADA ROLLA. -Jenn

Oh and things will look up. Don't worry. Sorry we added almost rape in there. We wanted to make it dramatic. -Renn

Please R&R~


	9. Jun Sachine

*yawns* Renn-kun, I'm tired! Can you type? -Jenn

-.-" Fine. And you're always tired. -Renn

Am not! -Jenn

Yeah you are. But you did try to slash at Suvi on youtube today. -Renn

He broke Rin's ROADA ROLLA! So I can't lend it to Chakragirl! -Jenn

Who broke what? -Rin

*runs away* -Jenn

Wait! Didn't you take his wallet? -Renn

*echoes of Jenn's "Maybe!"*

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

They kissed. Jun and Miki kissed! I tried to sit up properly, but when I looked down at my hand, Rin held it. She looked at me, worried at what I was going to do next. I looked back at Miki and Jun and they finally stopped kissing. What surprised me out of all of this...I didn't feel bad. Just embarrassed that I saw them kiss like I was a kid again. How...how did I not feel bad that my girlfriend just cheated on me? I looked back at my hand that was linked to Rin's. That's why. Because Rin was here.

"Len?" I looked towards her again and smiled. She looked surprised.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Aren't you mad?" she asked. Obviously, I should have been mad, but I wasn't. I shook my head. "Then did you break up with her?" I shook my head again. "Then, there's something I want you to know." My eyes widened; she's wasn't going to confess to me...was she? "Miki has been cheating on you with Mikuo as well. Yesterday, the reason I went over to Ren's place was to ask about her because the day before that...Tamako and I found her with Mikuo in the kitchen kissing." I looked at her with my mouth wide open. I was sure surprised, a bit off guard, but still. I still didn't feel bad.

"Oh," I said. "Then I guess that I should break up with her." She looked at me as if there was something screwed up in my brain. I think there probably was, because I was sure I wasn't feeling the right emotions. "Don't worry, Rin, I'm fine." She bit her lip. "Something wrong."

"If I told you that Ren and I were dating-" Pain set in on me and I rolled over into the water in shock. "Len!" I popped back onto the floating chair, coughing.

"You what?" I asked. She blushed heavily.

"Nothing!" she said. "I was just wondering on something!"

"Are you okay, Len?" Miki shouted. I gave her a thumbs up.

"What did you say about you and Ren?" I asked Rin. She blushed again. Cute, but I'm kinda feeling pissed that she included her name in the same sentence as Ren and dating.

"Nothing!" she responded. "I was just asking, but I have the answer now!"

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I-I can't believe it worked! I mean, I kinda had the gut feeling of saying it, but it was...I... Gah! I'm not making any sense am I? My face feels like it's on fire! I let myself sink to the bottom of the pool and then pushed myself up to the water's surface. Okay, I'll try to make sense of what I just tried to do! First, when Len seemed unfazed by his own girlfriend cheating on him, I told him about his girlfriend with Mikuo and he was still unfazed. I was wondering why and then I heavily feeling sunk into me. What if Len liked me? Is that why he attacked Dell so quickly when I called his name? I decided to try it out by asking his opinion if I were dating Ren and he fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked. He pulled me to a shallow part in the pool where are feet could reach the ground and placed his forehead against mine. I wondered if I could blush more than I already had. "Hmm...you do feel hot... Do you have a fever?" I shook my head quickly, but it made me dizzy. "Rin!" I felt my knees give in and the world turning dark. Huh. I guess I did have a fever.

Later on, I woke up to find myself looking up to my ceiling. There was a cold towel on my head and someone apparently helped me take a shower a change into my pajamas. I looked over to my desk to see Len using my laptop to go on the internet. He looked towards me and got up when he saw I had woken up. He made his way over to the side of the bed and I tried not to blush.

"You caught a fever," he told me. "After everything you expierenced in four days? Yeah, the stress took a toll on your body and here you are." I sighed and he waved a stack of papers in front of my face. "Also, were you going to put up a restraining order against me?" He held the papers high in the air and when I tried to grab them, he held it up higher.

"Those are for Mikuo!" I said. "It's the only way to keep Miki from him so he can date Neru! It's the only way she'll stay away because apparently she always follows the laws. It's also so that Neru won't get hurt. I got those from Rei yesterday when I went over to their house! Did you know Miki almost pushed Rei's girlfriend Rui off a waterfall? I don't want Neru to get hurt because of that!" Or me. Wait, what am I saying? Man, I should really stop thinking now. Len chuckled and smirked at me.

"Good, because if you were," he said, leaning a bit closer. "I'd have to change it so you'd always be next to me." I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall.

"Great," I said. "Now I have to deal with the flameboyant Len Kagamine. And when I'm sick no doubt. And here I am, thinking I was going to get better with the help of the new, nice Len." I sighed. "I really liked him better." Len rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm just kidding," he said, the laughter still in his voice.

"So I take it you're going to take care of me again?" I asked.

"That's right," he said. "I'm your newest babysitter. And don't worry, I'll take great care of you." He winked and I rolled my eyes. I tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let me. "Oh no, you're definitely not getting up from your bed. There's no way I'm letting you up." He leaned closer to my ear. "Even if I have to pin you down myself." I couldn't contain my blush and he could see that.

"You pervert!" I said. He chuckled and removed my towel, dipping it in more cold water before applying it back onto my forehead. "Let me guess, my dad asked you to take care of me again?" He nodded and I sighed. "So, what happened with Miki and Jun?"

"Well, I had to pick you up and out of the water quickly before your fever could worsen," Len said. "Then I called for Miku and she helped you clean up and change into your pajamas. Then Gumi and I went to get you some ice water towels for your forehead. So, in short, I don't know. Tamako might. She's still down there because Jun forgot about her."

"He forgot about her?" I asked. "That's horrible!" Len nodded and reached for something on the table. This time he let me sit up, but he presented me with medicine to take. "I don't wanna take it!"

"C'mon Rin, don't be a baby," he responded.

"You are my babysitter," I said. He looked at me for a second and then smirked.

"Yeah, but this babysitter isn't afraid to get physical," he whispered into my ear. I squeaked and he laughed, so I glared at him. "I have ways to make you take this medicine." I glared, challenging him. "Okay, you asked for it." I watched as he put the pill in his mouth and rushed down at me.

He kissed me. He forced my mouth open and pushed the pill right in. Next, he took some water in his mouth and did the same. I had no choice but to swallow. I continued to kiss me and I blushed. I didn't want to push him away and I didn't have any strength to. Once he sat back, he smiled and I looked away.

"I warned you," he said, teasingly.

"If you get sick, it's not my fault," I said. He laughed.

"But unliked you, I don't get sick very easily," he said.

"How do you know I get sick easily?" I asked.

"I had to take care of you before, remember?" he asked.

"After I fainted from screaming at you," I pointed out. "...but, did you have to kiss me after?" I blushed from the sensation that lingered on my lips. His lips were sweet and warm. It was different from Ren's. His were more cold and wet. Like a dog. Yuck. I don't want to kiss a dog. That's beastiality.

"Yes I'd have to," he answered. "That way I know you swallowed the pill and didn't hide it under your tongue." I blushed and he stood up. "I'm going to get you some soup. Lay back down and you can fall asleep again." I nodded and rested my head onto the pillow. I didn't fall asleep, though. I was thinking. Did I like Len? I...honestly don't know. It really confuses me. I just don't know what to think of him anymore, but I do know I learned a lot of what he was like over four days. But that question still remains. Do I like what I learned?

"Rin?" I looked towards the door to see Miku there smiling. "Are you okay? I can't believe you got sick right after you almost got raped."

"Thanks for reminding me," I said, jokingly. She smiled.

"Don't go tsundere on me when I'm asking on how you're doing," she said, equally teasing me back. "Anyway, I just came back from helping Tamako out of the pool. Jun left her alone. Mikuo's scolding him as I speak."

"You know, she could have died out there," I said. "Tamako has trouble swimming."

"I know," Miku said. "And she's not really good at doing normal things we do. That's why she always relies on Jun to help her." She made a sour face. "But that girl, Miki, probably doesn't care. Poor Tamako. She waited there patiently thinking that Jun would come back to help her, but he never did. He followed Miki like a spineless dog." I frowned. Tamako was so nice, it just wasn't fair.

"Oh hey Miku," Len said, holding a tray of soup. Miku took it from him and placed it on a sturdy foldable table. As I ate, I told Len about what happened to Tamako. He didn't look happy at the end of it. "What happened to Miki and Jun?"

"They're making out in Jun's room." I looked towards the door to see Neru there on her cell phone as usual. "It's so annoying so I went out for a bit with Mikuo. He got a call from some guy named Rei and that you have a restraining order for him." Len gave her the papers and she nodded. "Good... There are two sets in here." She gave one of them back and went downstairs.

"I guess that one's for you," Miku said. "Rei thinks ahead a lot, doesn't he?" I looked at Len who flipped through the papers.

"Are you going to break up with Miki?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's another girl I like," he said. Miku took that time to leave and took the empty dishes with her. When Len said that, I think I felt my heart drop.

"Who's that?" He looked towards me with a smile.

"You."

**

* * *

**

*sighs* -Jenn

**What's wrong now? -Renn**

**I don't know. It's cheesy to me. -Jenn**

**It's suppose to be cheesy, Jenn. Without it, we can't continue the story. -Renn**

**Well I know. -Jenn**

**Please R & R~ **


	10. Tamako Sachine

Yup! There are certainely two of us~ Thanks for reviewing everyone! -Jenn

Hey, I have a feeling this is going to stretch out farther then we first intended. -Renn

What makes you say that? -Jenn

Well, during breakfast, you had an idea that Rin would- -Renn

Why are you typing that? -Jenn

I dunno, an opening, maybe? Anyway, let's try to keep it not cheesy. -Renn

Hey, that last part was your idea! -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I laid back down on my pillow. "Len, can you talk to me seriously for once?" I asked. "I'm getting tired of your teasing." He pouted and I laughed. He really does look like...what's the word I'm looking for? Um...uh... Shouta! That's it! He looks like a little boy! How cute~

"Aw, what makes you think I'm teasing you, Rinny?" he asked.

"Because you're being really cheesy, Lenny," I pointed out. He laughed and dipped my towel in the ice water again. "Hey Len, can you do something for me? Look after Tamako. I'm gonna go to sleep." He smiled and adjusted my towel before he left. Okay, I admitted I lied. I was wide awake right now, but I wanted Len to make sure Tamako didn't get sick either. I stood up and tossed my towel into the ice water. I walked to my door and locked it before head to my desk. I opened my laptop and saw a new email in my inbox. I clicked it and saw that it was from Meiko.

_Dear Rinny,_

_How is Tokyo? I hope you're having a bunch of fun! I'm with my little bro, Mieto, and we're having parties left and right here! Anyway, I heard that you found someone there that you liked~ How? Neru of course! She's texting us like crazy, as usual. Hey! I got another text from her right- YOU GOT RAPED? Oh my God, Rinny! I'm visiting you right now! I'm gonna ask your mom where in Tokyo your dad's villa is, so don't go anyway, okay? Bye!_

_Love, Mieko~_

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I sighed and shut my laptop. There's no need to respond if she's coming here. I think I should tell Neru about this. I wobbled back over to my bed and applied my towel to my head again before I texted Neru. Her response? Well, she didn't text me back, but I did hear certain screaming outside my door. I decided to close my eyes then and fall to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at six in the morning the next day and I groaned from my aching stomach. I can't believe I slept like a rock. The towel on my head was warm and I noticed my door was still locked. Oops. I felt better today, so I decided to take a shower and leave my room. Today, I wore a pink tank top and jean shorts. I also had my long blonde hair in two high ponytails, both to the back to my head. Bleh, it was really hot today. I tried to turn on the AC, but it was already on. There's no way I'd wanna go outside. I went downstairs to see everyone was still asleep. I can't believe it was this hot, this early! So for breakfask, I ate like four orange cream popsticles. Shh, don't tell anyone okay? I'd get in so much trouble if they found out. I went out to the pool out back and took off my flipflops to dip my feet in the water. Ahh, that's nice.

"I didn't know you'd be up so early." I turned around to see Miki there with a smile on her face. I looked at her in shock. "Oh, don't worry, I stayed over for the night in the guess bedroom." I nodded and she sat down next to me, dipping her feet into the water as well. "Don't you think it's really peaceful here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've always liked the sound of swaying water. Like the sound you'd hear when you're by a stream."

"I love that sound!" she said. "You know, we have a waterfall in my backyard. I'd love to take you there! The view's really pretty."

"Really?" I asked. "That'd be wonderful!" I lied. There's no way in hell I'm going near a waterfall with Miki. Not after Rui almost died...maybe I should get a restraining order too...

"Hey, what do you think about Len?" Miki asked.

"Uh...he's flamboyant," I said. "He's a good friend, somewhat tsundere, and he's prone to violence." She giggled at the last part. "Um, Miki? Why did you kiss Jun in front of Len? Isn't he you're boyfriend?" Miki giggled again.

"Oh Rin, we're girls," she said, simply. "You know what, I'll show you how to be as flamboyant and as flirty as he is." She winked at me and my hands shot up like a guard.

"Oh no, that's just way too weird!" I said. "I think I'll stick to being myself, thanks." She giggled again and sighed.

"Well then, since you're really nice, I'll lend Len to you okay?" Miki asked. "But remember, he's still mine. I just have other things to do and I can't be with him all the time." I looked at her in shock, but she just smiled. "I need to go home now, so I'll see you later! Bye~" She skipped off and all I could do was watch in shock. What the hell?

"How do you lend someone to someone else like that?" I asked, out loud, not expecting an answer.

"You don't." I looked to my left to see Tamako walking towards me with her hands in her short pockets. "Good morning, Rin."

"Morning, Tamako," I said. "How are you?" She sat beside me and shrugged.

"I don't like being abandoned," she said. "So thank you for worrying about me. Len told me you sent him to take care of me." I nodded and patted her head. "I hate being small."

"Because you have to rely on others to help you?" I asked. She nodded. "I understand that." She leaned her head against my should and I smiled. She's such a nice kid, even if she really isn't a kid.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tamako said, her happy side returning. "How about we all go to the mall?"

"We all?"

"You, me, Neru, Miku, Gumi, and that girl that came here last night!" she said. "She had short brown hair and a huge bust!" I looked at her in surprise that she actually said that. "Well, that's what I heard Jun say." She crossed her arms.

"Um...okay?" I said, a bit unsure. "How about we head to the mall in the afternoon so people will actually be awake?"

* * *

Well, Mieko did drive us to the mall, but on the ride there, she started on and on about how reckless I was and how she wasn't ever going to let me out of her sight ever again. We took a five person car with six people, so Neru let Gumi let Tamako sit on her lap in the back seat. I thought of what Len said yesterday and I thought of what Miki told me. Rei wasn't kidding when he said Miki treats guys like she treats items. It also made me wonder what Len was doing right now. I hadn't seen him at breakfast and when I knocked on his door to say 'thank you,' he room was empty. Huh.

"Rinny, the first thing we're doing when we get to the mall is get you and Neru new outfits!" Miku said, turning around from the passenger's seat to look at us. "I'm getting tired of seeing you the same kind of clothes. We're changing your style!" I glared at her.

"I told you before, I like how I am," I said. "If you're going to change anyone's style, change you're own." Miku rolled her eyes and Gumi laughed. Mieko drove us into a parking spot and we walked into the mall. Now let me tell you. Tokyo malls are huge! There were like five floors? Neru helped me close my mouth.

"So, what should we do first?" Tamako asked, walking on her own. Wow, she wore something I didn't expect to be her style. She wore a gray t-shirt and skinny jeans with flipflops.

"Hmm, well we could see what that's about," Gumi said, pointing to something ahead of them. It was a huge stage in the middle of the mall and a table in front of it with people signing up for something.

"Maybe it's a singing contest," Miku said. We went over and a girl passed us a flyer. Miku read it out loud. "'Annual Singing Contest. All are encouraged to participate in a fun event and the first place winner wins a $600 free shopping spree.' Well, girls? Do you think we should try it out?" We looked at each other and we shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked. Neru and Gumi went off to sign us up and the rest of us just waited by a giant potted plant. Why do that have these in malls? It's really weird. My phone started ringing so I answered it. "Hello? Rin here."

"Guess where I got your number?"

"From your crazy stalker powers, Lenny?" I asked, jokingly. He chuckled. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I heard you went somewhere without me," he said. "It kinda makes me sad."

"Aw, did you want to carry our shopping bags for us?" I asked. "I would have let you if you wanted." I saw two arms wrap around my shoulders and felt pressure as I saw blonde hair from the corner of my eye.

"No, but I followed you anyway," Len said. I shut my phone and blushed a bit.

"You're such a stalker," I said, looking ahead.

"Who's this?" Mieko asked, narrowing her eyes at Len. "Is he the one that raped you?"

"No, that's Len," Miku said. "He saved Rin from getting raped. Mieko, Len Kagamine. Len, Mieko Sakine." Len smiled and shook her hand as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey Len, how did you get here anyway?"

"That would probably be because I drove him here," Mikuo said, walking to us. "Hey sis." Behind him was Ren and Jun. "Rei and Rui had a date and Miki's...you know." I nodded, but only Mieko was slightly confused. We'd have to tell her later. Neru and Gumi came back a few seconds later and announced that we were all signed in. I also noticed the Len was still on my shoulders and hugging me from behind. Let me tell you, Ren did not look very happy.

"I'm sorta afraid to ask how the ride here went," I said.

"Quiet," Mikuo said. "Almost dead quiet if the radio was off." He looked at Tamako and she held his hand. Jun tried not to scowl. "So, what did you girls sign up for?" Gumi pointed to the stage.

"A singing contest," she said.

"But a better question would be what are you guys doing here?" Neru asked, shoving her phone into her back pocket. "It doesn't seem normal for all of you to come to the mall just because Len wanted to stalk Rin here."

"Truth?" Ren said, almost through gritted teeth. "I wanted to see Rin too. Jun also wanted to apologize to-"

"Apologly declined," Tamako said, cheerfully. "Because I don't know anyone name Jun." We all looked at her and she just smiled.

"All contest participants please make their way back to the main stage," the PC called. Then it repeated itself.

"Well, we should be going," Mieko said. "Coming Rin?" I tried to move, but Len would release me.

"I'll only let you go if you kiss me yourself."

...What?

**

* * *

**

See, Len? I still kinda like you. -Jenn

When you're not trying to screw him over. -Renn

Shut up. Shut up, right now. And let's type the next chapter. -Jenn

Please R&R~


	11. Rin Akita and Len Kagamine

Are you done learning the song "Fire Flower" yet? -Renn

No, but I'm pretty good at it. What have you been doing? -Jenn

Thinking of new story ideas. -Renn

You really shouldn't do that. Because you'll want to discontinue this story to make your own. -Jenn

*sighs* Fine. Oh and sorry I misspelled Meiko's name before. My bad. xD-Renn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"W-will that really make you let go of me?" I asked, blushing. He smirked at me and I looked at Ren who was trying to control his rage. "Fine, on the cheek." He chuckled.

"We're not in elementary school, Rin," he said. "On the mouth or I'm not letting you go." I blushed and closed my eyes as I pressed my lips againsts his. Again, his lips were soft and warm. It's just this time, I was the one kissing him and it was out of my own free will. Man, I love free will. When I backed away from him, he released me and I ran to catch up with the other girls. I really can't look at him right now!

"Rinny finally gets her first kiss!" Meiko said, slinging her arm around my shoulders. "I can't believe how willing you were to do it!" She winked at me and my face probably looked deep red. Why did I do it? I mean I could have easily made him let go of me. I brushed my fingers against my lips. The spark was still there.

"Okay, Miss Rin, what would you like to sing?" the judge asked me.

"Uh...um...how about...uh?" Neru gave me a smirk and whispered something to the judge. "I'll go with whatever she said!" The judge nodded and Neru took a mike. "Break a leg, Neru!" She smiled and waited at the wings of the stage as the announcers introduced her. She stepped out and waved.

"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama..." she began to sing. She has a really pretty voice and the judge approached me again.

"Your sister said you'd be singing I Like You, I Love You," the judge said. "Is that okay." I nodded and I narrowed my eyes as Neru finished up the song. I can't believe she chose that song for me! If you didn't know, I Like You, I Love You is a song about a girl trying to confess to the guy she likes. Thanks sis, you're awesome. Not really. "Now, the next contestant is...Rin Akita singing I Like You, I Love You."

"Break a leg out there," Neru said, smiling. I took in a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. There were so many people out there and the light were blinding. Thank God for that. I would have fainted if I saw other people. The song started and I tapped my foot. This was the remix so it took a bit a of time.

"Ne ne ne nee, ne chotto ii," I sang. "Isogashii nara gomen. Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii. Oshaberi ni tsukiatte." I keep singing mindlessly, because not thinking about the lyrics helps to calm me down. It's a good thing this was one of my favorite songs, or I'd be stumbling with my words out here. The song was ending quickly. "Su, su, susu, susu, su su, susu susu, su, su, su, su, suu, waa gomen, wasure te matte! Su, su, susu, susu susu, susu susu, su, su, su su, su, su, susu, susu, su su, suki, daisuki!" The song ended and I blushed as the crowd cheered. I looked into the crowd a bit and walked off stage.

"That was so cute Rinny!" Miku gushed as she hugged me. "Great job confessing too~" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I didn't confess to anyone!" I said. "It's just a song!" Other people started to sing and I nervously clutch the hem of my skirt. So far, two things echoed in my mind. One was Len, the other was the contest. Of course, Len weighed much heavier in my mind. I watched as Gumi, Miku, Meiko, and Tamako went out to the stage and sang their songs. What songs? Well, Gumi sang Gumiracle, Miku sang Melt, Meiko sang Honey Honey, and Tamako sang Fire Flower. But, I'm pretty sure she wanted to get her point across to Jun.

"I should have never loved you." It's a really harsh line, but it gets the point across. At least it ends with her saying she was happy to have loved him, but I think she hated saying that part.

"Okay, in the next round, the judges will partner you up with another contestant to see if teamwork will prevale," the announcer said. "And yes, people will be eliminated in pairs in this round. The pairs are Rin Hatsune and Gumi Hatsune, Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine and Akaito Shion, Tamako Sachine and Neru Akita. Please take twenty minutes to practice and pick out your songs."

"Yay! We're on the same team!" Gumi cheered, hugging me. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking," I said. "Hey, you know, we should sing Always and Forever!" Gumi agreed and ran to tell the judge.

"Something on your mind?" I felt someone sit next to me on the bench and I turned to see Len with his elbow propped up on his knee so his head could lean on his knuckled. I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly and a blush flood my face. Len chuckled.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. "You're not allowed here!"

"I snuck in," he said, with a wink. "You look like an apple, what's wrong?" I shook my head and told him it was nothing.

"Oh hey Len," Gumi said, a stack of papers in her hands. "Can you leave? Rin and I have to practice."

"Okay," Len said simply. "Break a leg out there." He disappeared down the steps and Gumi took his place.

"Okay, the song Always and Forever," she said, handing me some papers. "It's a good thing we know this song, right?" I nodded and we started to practice. Not for too long of course since we were the first ones up there.

"Always and Forever," Gumi and I sang. The song started playing and Gumi and I stood back to back. I think we did okay...

* * *

I clung on to Len's arm as the judges made their final decisions. Well, actually, I first thought it was Neru because I closed my eyes and I saw a flash of blonde hair. I knew that it was Len after I heard him chuckled and possibly Ren growl. I also did it because Len didn't mind at all. Gumi and I got into the final with Miku, Neru, Tamako, and some guy called Kaito. He was nice, but really childish. Summary: too naive, but fit Miku perfectly. I felt Len lean over to my ear and I looked up for a second.

"The more you hold on to me, the more you look like you're my girlfriend," he whispered. I blushed and let go instantly. He chuckled and pulled me back over to him. "I'm just kidding." I blushed as he held my hand. "Rin, calm down right now and I'll give you another kiss, okay?" I looked at him in shock and dropped his hand to cross my arms.

"W-what makes you think I'd want another kiss from you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Well you didn't hesistate to kiss me before you sang," he said. "And you didn't push me away when I gave you your medicine when you were sick. I think you like me, Akita." I blushed even deeper and looked away from him.

"I do not like you." Whoa, did I just lie? He stepped closer to me and leaned so he arched over me.

"So lie to me when I ask you, do you like me?" he asked. I looked up at him and realized that was a bad move. I was caught in his trap.

"No." I slapped my own mouth in shock. Where did that come from? He smiled and leaned back.

"So, Rin," he said. "I can't believe you lied to me. I even saved your life." He looked as if I betrayed him and started to walk away. I was such a fool to believe him. I knew he was acting, but I went after him and grabbed the back of his shirt anyway. He turned around and pulled me closer so that I was hugging he. "I bet you didn't even notice." I looked up at his smirking face.

"Notice what?" I asked. He pointed to the stage.

"Um...has anyone seen the winner?" the announcer asked.

"She's over here!" Len called, pulling me towards the stage. I climbed on and the announcer started telling me that I won the contest. But all I could think about is Len, once again. He is seriously poisoning my mind! Still, he did lessen the pressure on me.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" the announcer asked me.

"Um, thank you," I said into the mic. Then I walked off the stage and was ambushed by everyone. I mean it. First Neru, Miku, Gumi, and Meiko hugged me. Tamako jumped on top of them. Ren tried to hug me, but Mikuo got there first. Jun wanted Tamako back and Len was taping the entire thing on his phone. I'm still not believing what's happening right now.

* * *

Later that night, I fell back onto my bed and sighed when I saw the cream colored ceiling. I took a shower and changed into my pink tank top and white shorts. I had my ribbon tied my hair into a high ponytail, but I didn't have my other hair clips on, so I had bangs. I sat up and looked towards the door, trying to think. I got up and exited my room. I knew Neru was dead asleep now and the Hatsunes had jobs to do. Meiko probably kidnapped Tamako and tried to get her drunk so the only person worth talking to right now would be...

"Come in." I opened the door to see Len reading a book with glasses on. I didn't know he wore glasses. "What's up?"

"You wear glasses?" I asked. He chuckled and shut his book as I took a seat on his desk chair.

"Yeah, but only when I read," he admitted. "But, you're unexpectedly here. Something on your mind, Rinny?"

"Thanks for distracting me today," I said.

"Did it calm you down?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, it did," I said.

"Then that means I have to kiss you," Len said, taking off his glasses. He stood up and walked over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and once again felt Len press his lips against mine. He lift my head a bit more upwards and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slide in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my face heated up. Then we split apart to breath. I panted using my arm to wipe the bit of saliva on my mouth.

"T-that was embarrassing," I said. "I'm not even your girlfriend..." I looked back at him and looked at me a bit weirdly. "What?"

"I think by now, I get to ask you to be my girlfriend," he said. Then he kissed me again.

"Hey Len, I need to talk to you about-" We split apart to look at the door and there stood a fuming Ren Haine.

**

* * *

**

*throws Renn to the ground* You're a little pervert, aren't you? -Jenn

Hey! You said to add some kind of spice between them and that's what I did! *gets up* -Renn

*sighs* Fine. At least it's my favorite couple of all time. Anyway, this is chapter is dedicated to Clover on youtube!~ -Jenn

Over here! http:/ www. / user/ CloverMnM (just remove the spaces)

Please R & R~


	12. Len Kagamine and Ren Haine

Hey Renn-kun? -Jenn

Yeah? -Renn

Why don't you ever sing with me? -Jenn

Because I don't like to sing, Jenn-chan. -Renn

*sighs* Thanks for all the review everyone~! Also, Mizuki, we're going to need Len back for this chapter x3-Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D Did you recognize we added this little part? If you did, awesome! You gets a Kagamine Kookie~ xp**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"What the hell man?" Ren asked, barging into the room. "Why the hell are you kissing Rin?" I looked at him in shock, but I soon recovered and stood up to glare at him. "Rin, let's-"

"You have no right to yell at Len!" I screamed. "I'll kiss whoever I damn wanna kiss! Why are you butting into our business, huh? Because I know that you're definitely NOT my boyfrined and I have nothing against you right now, so stop acting like I'm yours before I do have something against you!" I realiazed that I yelled at him so much, he now stood in the door way. When he finally snapped back, he pinned me against the wall and leaned down to kiss me. I pushed him back into the hallway and ran to Len.

"Damn it," Ren hissed, leaning against the way. He kept walking closer and I watched Len. Len wouldn't let me get raped by anyone right? He turned towards me and I saw his eyes...that red color was back. "Damn it Len, why the hell are you always after the girls I like?"

"Why are you raping them?" Len shot back. "Don't you ever tonuch her again!" Ren came up and grabbed my arm in the same place Len did when they almost got into a fight before. I winced at the memory as Ren slammed me against the wall and kissed me before anyone could do anything. His lips were nothing like Len's. They were forceful and scary. I cried and Len tore him away from me, throwing Ren into the hall. "Rin, stay here." Ren was on his side, trying to get up and Len helped him up by the collar of his shirt. "This is for all the girls you probably raped!" I watched in horror as Len threw him again down the hall way. I ran to the intercom and pressed the button that lead to the kitchen.

"Hello? I need help!" I said. "This is Rin Akita on the third floor and Len Kagamine and Ren Haine are getting into a fight!"

"I'll be right there," I heard Mikuo say. "Miku's going to alert the police. Stay calm, Rin."

"Okay," I said, trying to wipe my tears away. I went back into the hallway to see Len being kick in the gut by Ren. "Len!" I left myself to my insticts and I jumped on Ren's back, throwing him off balance. When he fell, I got off quickly and kicked him in his stomach. I helped Len stand and saw Mikuo run up the stairs. Len and I made it to Len's doorway and Len leaned there. Ren grabbed my ankle and pulled me down toward him, making me scream. He yanked off my short and left me in my underwear, so I punch him in the face and scrambled away. Jun was there and supported Len and Miku held me as I shook violently, crying.

"It's okay," Miku murmured, holding me close. "The police are coming, it's okay." Through my watery eyes, I saw Len coughing up blood into his hand and Neru running towards us with Meiko, Tamako, and my dad.

"Rin!" Neru called. She took Miku's place and hugged me with Meiko and Tamako were in fact sober. "Did someone call an ambulance yet?" I got up and walked towards Len. His mouth was covered me blood and some blood dripped from his forehead.

"Are you alright, Rin?" he asked. I nodded and kept crying. "Neru...can you get her something to wear? She's only in her underwear." Neru nodded and got my shorts back. I slipped them on and both Ren and Len were carried via stretcher into the ambulance.

"Can I ride with Len?" I asked one of the paramedics.

"Yes, because you looked like you need something to help your bruises," he said as I climbed in. I took a seat next to Len who reached up and wiped my cheek.

"Don't cry, it'll make me feel worse," he said. "I'm fine, don't worry." I held his hand gently and tried not to cry anymore as we drove into the hospital.

* * *

After they checked up on Len, they saw that Ren had bruised Len's stomach and ripped some of the skin on his head, but that was it. Thank God. Ren, however, fractured his skull, received a broken arm, broken ribs, and a nasty black eye. He was also charged of rape since he was turning eighteen soon and my dad was going to press charges on him. As for me, there was a bruise where Ren grabbed me and minor pain in my back where Ren threw me around like a ragdoll. They soon let me see Len when he was all bandaged up and would stop staring at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Much better than Ren, that's for sure," he said. I took his hand in mine and gave him the best smile I could.

"You saved me again," I said. "Thanks."

"You need to stop getting into situations where your life could be in danger by rape," he said, jokingly. "Because one day, I won't be able to save you anymore because I'd be dead trying to protect you."

"Don't even joke about that!" I told him. "Don't you ever die for me, do you hear me? Never."

"Okay, then I'll die with you," he said. "Happy?" I glared at him.

"No," I answered, simply. "Did the doctors tell you when you can get discharged from here?"

"As long as I apply ice to my stomach, I can go now," he said. He sat up and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I feel horrible," I said. "I keep dragging you into things that you probably wouldn't be dragged into in the first place." I sighed. "It's all my fault." I felt him kiss my forehead.

"It's fine," he said. "At least I didn't end up like Ren. But the bandages on my head make me look kinda sexy, right?" I looked at him and he smiled, so I laughed. Always Len. It was always him to try to change the mood into something more confortable. My dad and Gakupo entered the room with everyone else peeking in.

"Len, you truly are a great boy," Daichi, my dad, said.

"I'm very glad to hear you both are okay," Gakupo said. "At least you didn't break anything again, Len. At least, it won't take as long to heal unlike that complete tear you hand on your ACL." I raised my eyebrown and Gakupo went on to explain how when Len was fourteen, he tore his ACL ramming into Rein at full speed. "Don't worry Rin, Mikuo and Miku informed the police about how Ren tried to rape you and Len tried to save you."

"But I did kind of found it to be a bit funny when the police mixed up Len and Ren's names since they sound so similar," Daichi said. That's when the doctor decided to show up, looking at a clipboard that probably held Len's status on it.

"Okay Len, you can go home now if you'd like," the doctor said. He looked at me for a bit. "Your girlfriend?" I blushed and nodded. I liked and owed him that much.

"Okay, thank you," Len said, releasing my hand so he could get up. As we walked out, I held Len's hand, but the doctor stopped Len and I.

"Don't forget to use protection." I flushed a deep red and Len just laughed.

"I heard ya," Len said, dragging me out the door. I made a decision never to see that doctor again.

* * *

The next day, I realized that it had been only a week I've been here. And in that short seven days, I've faced more than enough crap to last a lifetime. I got raped twice, have a boyfriend that has an obsessive ex, and won a singing contest. Okay, maybe that last part wasn't crap, but it was sure surprising. Seriously, I need to be more careful. Today, I wore a yellow t-shirt, capris, and flipflops with my hair in it's normal style with my signature ribbon. I walked into the living room to see Tamako and Len competing in a video game.

"G'morning," I said. They both greeted me back and I sat by Len. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, pausing the game. "Good news, I think I found the doctor that treated me last night and sued him for sexual harassment." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sorry, but can Len stop stalling?" Tamako asked. "I'm about to win!" Len turned back to the screen and their game continued as I headed downstairs. I was ambushed as soon as I set foot in the kitchen. Meiko locked me into a death hug and I couldn't breath because...well, you know. Her large bust. Anyway, I flailed my arms like crazy to make her let go of me.

"Rin! Do you know how worried I was?" she asked.

"Worried enough not to have a hangover this morning?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Yes!" she said. "Although it does feel good not shouting at the morning to 'get the hell out of my bed' like usual." Amazing. I actually successfully prevented Meiko Sakine, the Sake Queen, to not drink and have a hangover this morning. You know what, this place makes everyone go insane. "I can't believe that I'm only here for like a day and you get yourself raped twice a week. You're lucky Len's around."

"Yeah, she knows that." I felt Len place his elbow on my shoulder and I turned around to see him smile. Meiko looked at him questioningly then proceeded to tap his forehead with a sake bottle.

"You have one cocky boyfriend, Rinny," she said, leaving. I blushed and mumbled an 'I know.'

"Hey, Kagamine, don't start making out in the kitchen," Mikuo said, passing by us. "We try to keep it clean here." Len rolled his eyes and I walked to the counter. "Hungry?"

"Mm hm," I mumbled. "Uh...can you make orange waffles?" Mikuo chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do," he said. Len leaned next to me in place of Mikuo and gave me a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"According to you, you're my girlfriend," Len said, leaning his head on his palm. I blushed and looked away, making him chuckle.

"So I like you, okay?" I admitted. I honestly couldn't look at him in the face. I mean, fine I admit I like him, but it's...just really embarrassing. If you've ever been in this kind of situation, you'd be embarrassed too.

"Rin." I rolled my eyes to look at him, but he wasn't there. What? That's when I felt him press his lips against mine. I was surprised for a minute then closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What did I say about making out in the kitchen, Kagamine?" We broke apart to see Mikuo holding a plate of waffles and a slightly soured expression on his face. "Here, Rin. And if you two plan to make out again. Do it outside the kitchen. I don't want to get in trouble with the head chef." I laughed and took the waffles.

"Thanks, Mikuo," I said, walking to the living room with Len tailing me. "Huh, what is there to do today?"

"I can't believe you're actually saying that!" Gumi said, appearing from behind me. I almost jumped and Len chuckled. He's doing that a lot. "Don't you remember that the festival's tomorrow?" She pulled me up. "And you still haven't gotten a yukata! We were suppose to get some fabric yesterday, but the singing contest took a bunch of our time!" She tapped her chin for a bit. "I think Luka might make one for you."

"Oh no, we're definitely not going to Luka's house," Len shot up.

"Luka?" I asked.

"Luka Megurine. Miki's eldest sister."

Oh crap.

**

* * *

**

Sorry everyone! I'm not sure we can update again today, tomorrow, Thursday, or Friday. -Jenn

**What she means is that she had therapy today, tomorrow, and Friday. We have a party to attend on Thursday. -Renn**

**Sorry for the inconvience! -Jenn**

**Please R &R~**


	13. Luka Megurine

What I meant by the updating, we can at least get one chapter a day. -Jenn

*pats Jenn on the head* And I don't want to write the chapter by myself. Why? Cause I'd suck. -Renn

Ch'yeah, me too. -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades!**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

We went to the Megurine house anyway, despite my attemps to runaway from Gumi. Len dragged Mikuo to come along, despite his protests and Tamako tagged along because she wanted to see where Jun's 'girlfriend' lived. Why do I sense extremely dark intentions from her? Anyway, Gumi happily knocked on the door and a redhead girl with her hair in drills answered the door. She was chewing on French bread and she looked like Miki, so obiviously, this was probably one of her sisters.

"Hey Teto~" Gumi chirped. The girl smiled and finished up her bread before greeting us.

"Hey Gumi, Mikuo, Len," she said. "Miki's not in right now. She's off doing something."

"We're here to see Luka," Len said. Teto let us in and pointed down a hallway.

"Okay, but she's working on something for the festival tomorrow," Teto said. We walked down the cream colored hallway and arrived at two oak doors. Gumi opened both at the same time and skipped in. There at the wooden desk was a pink haired woman working on something on her computer.

"Hey Luka!" Tamako said, running up to the desk. The woman look up and smiled.

"Hello, Tamako, Mikuo, Miku, Len, Gumi," she said. Then her gaze fell on me. "And who's this?"

"That's my step sister, Rin," Tamako said. "Luka, can you make her a yukata?"

"Hmm...sure," Luka said. She pulled out some measuring tape and started taking my measurements. "So, you're Daichi's daughter? I thought he had twins."

"Um, I am a twin," I said. "My sister, Neru, is probably still at home sleeping."

"But the only difference is that I had time to get Neru a yukata after the contest," Gumi said. "It's a really pretty gold one!"

"So we should make you a yellow one," Luka said, smiling. Well, I was planning for it to be pink, but I like yellow too. "You know, you're really cute. Are you Lenny's girlfriend?" I blushed and slightly nodded.

"Luka, we need you to also look at some restraining orders," Mikuo said, placing some papers on her desk. "They're for Len and I." Luka sighed and walked back to her desk.

"Is it Miki again?" she asked. Mikuo nodded and Luka sighed. "I'm really sorry for her. I'll sign them and send them to the government after I make her yukata." Then she turned back to me. "Would you like any kind of design on the yukata?"

"Um...can you place orange flowers on it?" I asked. She nodded and went back to her desk. Someone knocked on the door and Teto appeared again.

"You guys can stay in the game room or do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything," Luka said, waving us away. We walked out of her office and followed Teto into the closest gaming room.

"Have you met my younger sister Miki?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice," I said, lying.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Teto told me. "She almost killed a lot of people in our backyard. I remember this one girl who got a restraining order because Miki wouldn't leave her alone." Mikuo and Len some kind of sarcastic sound and I held back the urge to elbow them in the stomach. I nodded and took a seat on the couch. As we waited, Gumi fell asleep, Mikuo read a book, Teto went to finish summer homework, and Len, Tamako, and I competed against each other in video games. Guess who won?

"I can't believe you beat us again," Len said. Tamako giggled and reset the game.

"Wanna play again then?" she asked. Len tossed her another solo game and slung his arm around me. I gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't hug my own girlfriend?" I shrugged and he smiled. "Let me guess, it's embarrassing, right?"

"No, well...kinda," I admitted.

"So which is it?" he asked. "Or else, I'll have the feeling you don't want to be my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger to his stomach, pressing it gently. "Ow!" I laughed and he frowned at me. "You know my stomach still hurts after I saved you."

"So that's what a real lover's quarrel looks like..." Tamako mused, looking at us. I blushed and she giggled. "It's really cute! Why haven't you taken her out on a date, Len?" It was Len's turn to be caught off guard a bit, but he recovered quickly.

"Because she just became my girlfriend not too long ago," Len responded, casually turning to me. "How about I take you on a date next week?"

"Where to?" I asked. He winked of me.

"I'll think of something," he said. I felt my face heat up again and Luka cleared her throat. We turned to her and she had my yukata in her hands.

* * *

Later that night, I sat on my bed watching videos on my laptop. My hair was tied into a messy bun with my white ribbon and I was in my pajamas. I laid on my stomach and searched the internet for something interesting when something caught my eye. A blog from one of my friends back in Sapphiro. He was one of my closer friends and I always used to hand out with him a lot. Miku, Gumi, and Neru didn't really like him because he had a dark aura, but he was pretty cool to me.

**Blog4Life| Username: MaouSk| Password: *************

Posted Friday, June 4, 5:30 p.m.

It's summer and there's really nothing to do here in Sapphiro. I mean I could go swimming, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving his house without a shirt. Rin, if you have been reading this, you know what I mean, right? You know, I miss you. Why don't you tell me where you're hiding? ;) Anyway, Enma won't stop bothering me to get on the computer and she's creeping me out right now. See ya.

-Maou Sakasane

_15 Comments_ _View All_

I laughed to myself and sighed. That was Maou for you. Once he left the dorms without a shirt and almost got ambushed by girls. Enma was Maou's cousin that lived with him. She's another friend of mine, but she kinda scares me because she tells you about your past and future. I shivered at the thought. I had a blog to, but of course I rarely used it. What does Maou look like? Well, he has dark red hair and he's sexy. Haha, I'm not cheating on Len. It's like you saying Taylor Lautner is sexy and you were dating someone else.

**RinKg**

_Haha, I know what you mean ;) and I miss you too. I'll email you later and you better get here quickly. And make it secretive! I wanna scare some people~_

**RinKg**

_M'kay Bunny, I'll see you there._

"What are you laughing about?" I clicked on the exit button before looking up to see Len. He was in his pajamas too, a white t-shirt and red boxers. "Let me see." He got onto the bed, but frowned when all he saw was my wallpaper.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the wallpaper. "Yeah, those are my friends back in Sapphiro. Something wrong with them?"

"You have a ton of friends," he said. In the picture was me, Neru, Miku, Gumi, Mikuo, Meiko, Maou, Enma, Lin, Prima, Sen, Retsu, Yuki, and Tonio. Yeah, they were really great friends, but you can probably guess who my best friends were. "Who's that?" He pointed to Tonio.

"That's one of my friends Tonio," I said. "He's pretty cool." Then he pointed to Retsu. "That's Retsu. Sen's boyfriend. He's really sweet." He pointed to Yuki. "She looks really young, right? That's Yuki. She's the baby out of all of us." He pointed to Prima. "That's Prima. She's like...our eldest sister. She's pretty cool." Then he pointed to Lin. "That's Lin. She's one of the 'dark' parts of us."

"Dark?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, she, Enma, and Maou are like the 'dark side' to our usual peppy selves," I said. I pointed to Maou. "He's my bestest boy friend and she's his cousin." Len looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "One of my best friends, Len. Don't get jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" he asked. "Rin, it's me you're talking about."

"Then you don't mind if I describe him as sexy?" I asked. I could see him bite his tongue. I leaned closer to his ear. "I saw him without his shirt on~"

"Rin, you're horrible," he told me, frowning. Then it instantly turned into a smirk. "I think you need a punishment." My eyes widened and I jumped off the bed, grabbing my cell phone, and ran into Neru's room. "Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at him and locked the door.

"Rin, I know you're my sister, but don't you have your own room?" Neru asked, shifting her attention away from her cell phone.

"Sorry, Neru, I'm just gonna be here for a second," I said. I flipped open my phone and looked for Maou's name.

"Hello?" I exited Neru's room and entered my room to see Len had left.

"Hey Maou," I said. "It's Bunny." He gave me that nickname after first meeting me with my bow.

"Nice to hear your voice again," he said. I blushed. Was his voice always that seductive? Wait! Bad Rin, bad! You're Len's girlfriend, remember? I giggled. "I hear you haven't changed much."

"It's only been a week, Maou," I said. "Are you really that bored?"

"Can you really blame me?" Maou asked. "So, Bunny, wanna tell me where you are?" Suddenly, my phone was yanked away from me and I looked at the person who did it. Len.

"Hey, stop calling my girlfriend Bunny," he said into the phone. I tackled Len down and stole back the phone from him. He glared at me as I continued to talk to Maou.

"Psh, sorry about that Maou," I said. I could hear him laughing. "Anyway, you can just call my mom and ask her." I looked at Len. "My boyfriend's a bit jealous of you. Ha. Okay, love ya~ Bye!" I shut my phone and finally realized I was straddling Len's lap. On my bed. With Len on his back.

"Fine, I'm jealous," he admitted. "Now can you stop it with this Maou guy?" I laughed and kissed him before I got off.

"Alright, but why can't I bring my bestie over here?" I asked. It was Len's turn to switch our positions and pin me down on the bed.

"I told you, I'm jealous." He pressed his lips to mine again and ran his tongue on the bottom of my lip for entrance. I let him have it and wrapped my arms back around his neck.

* * *

**Maou's POV**

"Where are you going?" Prima asked, fanning herself. I was throwing stuff into my luggage and everyone was watching me.

"A better question is why are you all at my house?" I asked. "Can you drive me airport?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to visit Bunny."

"I wanna go!"

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, this is the next chapter. Sorry if it sucked at the end. Jenn's not cooperating with me right now cause she's really pissed at Mayu's story "Shine On." Don't get me wrong, we love the story. But it's a cliffhanger and well...you should go read it. You guys are lucky I'm not taking it completely to heart.

-Renn

Please R & R~


	14. Maou Sakasane

Hey everyone! Look! I'm all better now! -Jenn

Says the girl who wants to kill Len right now. -Renn

...the guy's a douche. *glomps Rin* And she's my favorite Vocaloid everaaa, even without him. -Jenn

*sighs* They're just synthetic voices...genius. -Renn

Don't worry guys! No more rape~ We're certainely not going to over use it. Nuh uh. -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades!**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I heard my phone vibrating on the table and I reached for it, sleeply. I grabbed it and looked at the caller id. Nah, it was just the alarm. I heard a groaned and Rin shift next to me. Now before you go and say 'you guys did it?' We didn't do it. I just fell asleep with her...I think. Just kidding. My shirt was off, but I still had my boxers on. Rin's hair was released from its bun, but that was basically it. But the first thing that weighed on my mind today was Rin's 'best friend' Maou. I was still in her room when she started her conversation with Maou. She wouldn't cheat on me, would she? I watched her until she turned to me and opened her eyes.

"Morning," I told her. She smiled and repeated it back.

"Did someone call you?" she asked. I shook my head and she got up from the bed. "Now, run back to your room before we both get in trouble." I pouted.

"Aw, you don't like me here?" I asked. "I feel so unwanted." She laughed at me and her phone started ringing. She rushed to it faster than I could say 'who was it' and she ran out of the room. Honestly? That made me feel like shit. Well, if it was Maou. I really can't help it. I just really jealous really easily. She came back into the room and pulled some clothes out of her closet.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"Ouch, that hurt," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can stay," she said. "But I need to pick up someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Maou, Sen, and Retsu," she responded. "D'you wanna come?" Hell no.

"Sure," I said, getting up. "Give me a minute."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I knew Len really didn't want to come with me and pick up Maou, Sen, and Retsu. Especially not Maou. I don't know why, but I guess he was just trying to make me happy. Oh well. I wasn't jealous when he was with Miki, so why should he be with me? Anyway, Len drove us in his BMW to the airport where my friends were. I instantly picked them from everyone else.

"Bunny!" Sen chirped as she hugged me. Sen was a girl with bright green hair in two pigtails held by tiny white ribbons. Retsu came and hugged me next. He always wore some kind of white hat on his head to cover his green hair. And finally, there was-

"Bunny? Forgot about me?" I shivered and turned around to see Maou there with a smirk on his face. I didn't see it, but Len scowled for a split second.

"Maou!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him. "I missed you!" He chuckled and patted my head.

"I missed you too, Bunny, good thing you didn't change or I'd have trouble recognizing you in this crowd." I smiled, but was pulled away by Sen and Retsu.

"Hey, is that guy over there your boyfriend?" Sen whispered.

"Because Maou's not gonna be happy if it is," Retsu continued. I glared at both of them and made them carry their own things to Len's car. "We were just kidding, Bunny." I glared at him and swiped his hat away. "Hey!"

"Confiscation for trying to trick me!" I said, smiling. He frowned and stole it back. Sen grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked. "I wanna know who Bunny's dating!" I laughed and nodded.

"Len, this is Sen and Retsu," I said, pointing to them. "And you've talked to Maou before-" I looked towards him and Maou to see them both somewhat glaring at each other. "Uh..."

"I think they're forming a rivalry," Retsu said. "Hold on." Retsu snapped his fingers in between the two guys and they both turned to me.

"I think we should go home now," I said. "Len, can I talk to you later?" He frowned, but nodded. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought them here!" Miku said, surprised as Sen hugged her from behind. "Not that I didn't want you guys here! It's just that we already have Meiko staying over and-" Sen gave her a puppy dog face. "Oh please, no. Not the puppy dog face..." Retsu, Maou, Gumi, and I laughed.

"Rin, you wanted to talk to me?" I turned around and followed Len into the hallway. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Can you please try to get along with Maou? He's my best friend and your my boyfriend. I don't want to choose between the both of you," I told him. Len sighed and ran his hand through his flaxen hair. "Please Lenny?" He looked at me for a moment and chuckled.

"As long as you don't cheat on me," he responded. I smiled and threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you!" I chirped. I kissed him this time, but he pinned me against the wall and I couldn't hold back a moan. My fingers moved up to lace themselves in his hair as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Whoa, get a room you two!" Retsu called.

"Retsu, leave 'em alone!" Sen said. I blushed and Len and I separated after. My face was completely flushed and I was a bit hot. Len wasn't any better. Maou, though looked kind of sick.

"Uh," he said. "I'm gonna go to my room." He trudged up the stairs and I couldn't help but feel...guilty. I don't know why, but I felt horrible. I shouldn't be feeling this bad.

"Rin?" Len asked. "You should get dressed."

"Dressed?" I asked.

"Today's the festival, remember?"

* * *

The festival started at night, of course. It's the only way the bright lights could shine beautifully. I feel sad that the Hatsunes couldn't come to the destival. So, Len, Sen, Retsu, Maou, Meiko, Neru, and I went for ourselves. Tamako refused to go anywhere because she had 'business to take car of' and Jun couldn't go because he want to start his summer homework now. Neru and I finally looked like actual twins, with our yukatas almost matching and our blonde hair down. The only thing that separated from each other were our eyes. I had blue eyes and she had amber. Sen and Meiko refused to wear yukatas because "it's much more fun to run around."

"You two look great," Retsu said as Neru and I came down the stairs. I smiled and hugged him. He was like my little brother, even though he was the same age I was, but still. He's awesome~

"Thanks Retsu," Neru said, walking towards the door. I felt two gazes burning into my back. Well, not burning. One of the gazes felt as hot as fire, the other felt as cool as sea water during an El Nina. I turned around to see Maou and Len staring at me in some sort of freaky trance. Meiko waved her hand in front of the two to see if she could snap them out of it, but no luck. Sen and Retsu snuck up behind them and pushed them from behind. Len fell, Maou glared at the them and I laughed.

"Nice girlfriend you are," Len said, frowning up at me. "Laughing at me when I was pushed to the ground." I held out my hand to him.

"Oh suck it up, you're not an old man yet," I said, jokingly. Meiko lightly hit the both of them on the back of their heads with her sake bottle.

"Now that you two pervs finally stopped staring at Rin's chest, we can go," she said. Both of them lightly blushed and I glared at them. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation earlier." I rolled my eyes and walked to the car with Sen and Retsu.

"Those guys are seriously freaks," Sen said, crossing her arms. I got into the car first to see Neru texting on her phone, looking a bit shakened. "Neru, you look like...death pale. Something wrong?" Neru shifted her phone to Sen and she read it.

"Uh...I don't get it," she said. "Who's this 'Miki'?" I swiped the phone from her and read the text.

**To: Neru; From: Mikuo**

_Your dad sent me to the Megurine house and I found something very disturbing. Luka can not send the restraining papers at the moment because she was called away to America. In short, warn Rin and Len. Miki tells me she's claiming all 'that's hers' and is 'not taking no fo an answer.' I think there's Necrophi-_

I quickly looked back at Neru's face, but it look beet red. I can tell you, it wasn't from any embarrassment. She was definitely pissed off to the highest extent of the words. Sen, Retsu, and Len climbed into the back seat, but I was the closet one to Neru. They were really lucky, because when Neru explodes...you'll see.

"Why is she...?" Len asked. I gently tossed him the phone. He quickly skimmed it over and his eyes widened. "Necrophilia? Was he going to say necrophilia?" Sen gave me a look and I explained to her what it meant.

"Necrophilia means the desire to...um..."

"Stop beating around the damn bush!" Neru said. "We're working with some insane chick that clearly needs a one way ticket to some kind of lock away for those crazy people!"

"Neru, calm the hell down," I snapped. "Meiko, we need to go to the Megurine place right now!" Meiko nodded and drove us there quickly.

"I'll go," Len said, stepping out of the car. Maou offered to go as well and the rest of us waited in the car. I wanted to go, but there's no way I can run in a yukata. Psh, I wish. We waited for what seemed like forever, but the guys just came back empty handed.

"What did you find?" Neru asked, worriedly.

"Nothing," Maou said. "Just some girl named Teto eating bread while watching TV. She said that both her sisters were out right now and she didn't know where her younger sister, Miki, was."

"What are we going to do?" I asked Neru.

"Drive me back home, I'm not going to the festival," she said.

"But-"

"I said now!" Neru snapped. Meiko backed out of the Megurine drive way and we headed back to Daichi's villa. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to go right now. I have to think about something and maybe call the police again." She walked back into the house and Sen patted my shoulder.

"Let's just try to have fun at the festival then," she said. "Okay?" Len gritted his teeth. Things were pretty tense right now so I nodded. We drove in silence to the festival and when we got there, it seemed as if the attitude completely changed. Maou hooked his arm around mine and smiled.

"Bunny, let's go over there first!" he said, dragging me to a booth. I nodded, following him. Our group started to split into two groups, Maou, Len, and I being the first group and Meiko, Sen, and Retsu in the other. Len quietly trailed behind, which was pretty unusual for him. He'd usually be trying to get me back from Maou. Was he really that deep in thought?

"A shooting game?" I asked. Maou nodded and Len took up on of the guns.

"Lemme try," Len murmured, aiming. "Rin, which one do you want?"

"Um, it doesn't matter." He nodded and shot at two yellow cats that sat side to side. The person working the stall gave him the cute little cats and he gave me on. "It's adorable!" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thanks."

"Bunny, here," Maou said, tossing me an small red bunny. "To make sure you have something from the both of us." I smiled and nodded a thanks. The rest of the night was pretty peaceful. Maou and Len seemed to get along and that was good enough for me. It's better than to have them clawing out each other's throats.

"There you are Len! I've been looking everywhere for you!" We turned around to see red hair rock back and forth behind a girl running towards us.

"Miki?" I asked, surprised. She smiled and hugged Len's arm.

"Sorry, Rin, but borrowing time's up!~" Her eyes seemed to give me a horrible chill. "I'm taking him back now."

**

* * *

**

...you still want to kill Len, don't you? -Renn

**Oh, Renn. You know me too well. -Jenn**

***sighs* Don't kill him yet. We still need him to finish this story. -Renn**

**Please R & R~**


	15. Filler McFillington

I can't believe you. At all. -Renn

Why is that? -Jenn

How can you suddenly like Len all over again? -Renn

Easily, I'm a RinxLen otaku!~ Oh and don't get me wrong, but I love Miki! We just needed a- -Jenn

*clamps hand over Jenn's mouth* We don't need to tell you things, you just need to read. :) *goes off to scold Jenn* -Renn

WARNING: You're probably gonna not like this chapter. It's a filler of a filler. -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades!**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mouth probably opened a bit and I knew Len looked surprised himself. Basically, Miki was taking Len back in a sense I was like his babysitter or something. This chick was seriously insane! I could basically see the tenstion between all of us because it was so thick. I don't think I was overreacting when I said this chick was one screwed up bitch.

"Okay then!~" she said. "Let's go, Lenny!" She tugged on his arm, but he just pulled back glaring at her. "I said," she grabbed his neck, "that it's time to go!" Len coughed and scrambled to regain his balance. Honestly, I had no idea what to do. Wait...this girl was probably going to kill Len. Hell no! I quickly went over to her and hit her wrists to let Len go.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Can't you see you're hurting him?" She glared at me and pushed me to the ground.

"Don't get me wrong, Rin, but I let you borrow him while I took care of some other business," she said. "You'd didn't actually think that I'd break up with him, did you?"

"Don't you have Jun or Mikuo?" I asked, getting in between Len and Miki. "What about them huh? We got a message from Mikuo and he said there were dead bodies-" She laughed.

"And you believed him?" Miki asked. "Jeez, that's discusting. And I thought you were my friend, Rinny!" She sighed and placed her hands on her waist. "I just want my Len back, is that too much to ask?"

"You don't have a Len." I turned to look up at Len and...well I couldn't see his eyes. His bangs covered them and his hands held my shoulders. "Miki, you cheated on me and I'm never going back with you. You're not my girlfriend, Rin is." I blushed lightly and Miki sighed.

"Alright then," she said. I looked at her in shock. "You can have him."

"What?" I asked, incrediously. She smiled.

"I have to pay you back anyway for taking care of him," she said. Whoa. Wait. What?

**

* * *

**

Okay, okay, hold on for a minute. Sorry to interupt you guys, but I have to get something clear here. What the hell just happened? -Jenn

*sighs* We've discussed this before Jenn. We never meant for Miki to be the enemy here. *looks at readers* No, not Maou either. -Renn

I think we just gave away somethings. Oh well, wanna guess who the really enemy is? ;) -Jenn

* * *

"You heard me," Miki said. "I don't want Len anymore." Um...wow. Okay. Well...uh...this was kinda awkward.

"Can I ask why?" Len asked. He was more confused than I was. Honestly, was it really necessary for us to get the restraining orders then? She could have been joking, but I just didn't see it.

"Because, I'm tired of you," she said. "I'm into the dark haired guys this time. It also means Mikuo can stop being a total douche and trying to get me into trouble with the law." On cue, Mikuo came out from behind a stall, eating cotton candy and smiled.

"Do you have any idea how pissed Neru's gonna be when she finds out?" Maou asked. Oops, I forgot he was still there. I shivered at the thought of Neru knowing. She'd probably kill us all, no freaking joke.

"Wait, but I thought..."

"Okay, fine," Miki said. "I admit that sometimes I do treat guys as things, but I can't help being fickle." She turned around, but looked back to smile at me. "And pretty soon, Rin, you'll get bored of Len too. Whoever you are with the red hair, you better catch her after that." Then she ran back into the crowd, leaving Mikuo with us.

"I think...I'm gonna go home now," Maou said.

"That girl," Mikuo said, looking around. "Anyway, we should enjoy what's left of the festival." Me? Get bored of Len? What?

"There you guys are!" Sen called. I turned around to see her, Retsu, and Meiko walking towards us waving. "Bunny? You look like you've just seen the dead or something."

"What happened?" Retsu asked.

"Len, can I borrow your phone?" I asked. He quietly slid me his phone and I dialed Neru's number. "Neru? It's Rin. Uh...how am I gonna say this...Miki's not as screwed up...no wait. Mikuo played a joke on you and I feel like I need a nap." I gave Maou the phone and stepped back a couple of feet. I could still her Neru's angry screams.

**

* * *

**

I warned you before, didn't I? -Jenn

**Don't worry, we'll get up another chapter that won't suck as much as this one. *grabs metal bat* I'm gonna go kill writer's block now. -Renn**

**O.o And I'm the psychotic one? -Jenn**

**Over here, I always put "Please R & R~" but honestly, this chapter sucked, so you don't have to.**

**-Love Jenn & Renn**


	16. Yume Kokorone and Uta Kisekine

Okay, I promise you that this chapter won't suck as much as the last. :) -Jenn

Ch'yeah, last one was pretty much fail, but Jenn wouldn't stop bugging me on how she didn't want Miki to be so creepy. -Renn

But, I like SF-A2 Miki! She's awesome~ ^^ Not as awesome as Rin, of course. -Jenn

You are the reason they invented the word "fickle" and "insane." -Renn

And you're the reason we have middle fingers. -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades!**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I fell asleep as soon as I got home. I really did not want to talk to a fuming Neru and I don't think Len was in the mood to talk either. In fact, he told me that he wanted to have some time to think for a bit. Today, I decided to visit Rei and ask him to accompany me to Miki's house. I would have asked her so many questions, but I just couldn't get them out of my mouth. Before I left, Maou asked to talk to me in private. Before you ask, Maou isn't a guy who forces people. He seems like it, but most of all he does is faux.

"Since when did Len become your boyfriend?" Maou asked. "You can't possibly know that much about him, do you?"

"I know enough to say I love him," I snapped. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Maou."

"I'm not jealous, I'm worried and a bit angry," he said. I looked at him in surprise and uncrossed my arms. "I can't believe you already forgot and you said you were my best friend." Forgotten what? I'm pretty sure I hadn't forgotten anything. He sighed. "You promised you'd think about being my girlfriend over the summer."

"What?" I asked. "When have I ever said that?" Maou sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go visit a friend that lives down the street," I said, grabbing my cell phone. "If anyone asks, I'm with Rei." Maou gave me a weird look. "Yes, Rei's a guy, Maou, and before you say anything, he already has a girlfriend." I walked out the door and down the driveway before I heard Maou run after me. "Fine, you can come." We made our way to Rei's villa and Rui answered the door.

"Rin!" she said, surprised. "I didn't know you were visiting today. Do you need to talk to Rei?" I nodded and we went into the living room where Rei was playing another video game. "Rei, Rin and some guy came to visit you." Rei paused the game and turned around with a smile.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" Rei asked.

"I have more questions to ask about Miki," I said. "Last night, she 'got bored' of Len and 'gave' him to me to 'pay' me back for 'entertaining' him." I added air quotes to the parts I quoted from Miki herself. "She also gave up on Mikuo too. Rei, did you lie to us?" His face turned to one of a betrayed person's and he shook his head.

"I wasn't lying, that was my own expierence with her," he admitted. "I guess you're much luckier than I was back then. Did she say who she was with now?"

"She's probably still with Jun," I told him.

"Huh," he murmured. "Hey, redhead, who are you." Maou pointed to himself and Rei nodded.

"I'm Maou," he said. "Bunny's best friend."

"Bunny?" Rui asked. I pointed to myself and her mouth formed a small 'O.' "Well, it does fit; you do look like a rabbit with that ribbon on your head."

"And you look like a lamb," I said, pointing to her ribbon. "The ribbon halves go down on both sides of your head." She blushed and Rei chuckled followed by an 'I told you so.' "Anyway, Rei, can you come with me to Miki's house? I have some things that need to be answered and I'm kinda scared to go there with just Maou. Luka's not home either and that Teto girl seems way too innocent to help in anything."

"Well, Teto is an open book," Rei said. "And you're right about her personality. Fine, I'll go, but I can't get near Miki or she'll be breaking the law. Rui, you're staying here and don't open the door for anyone except us." Rui nodded and we walked out the door. "So you're Rin's best friend?"

"Yeah, I'm from Sapphiro," Maou said. "I just arrived a few days ago. How did you meet Bunny?"

"Gumi told Mikuo to introduce us," Rei explained. "Ren, my older cousin, is actually in jail right now, but Rin's met him too." Maou's head tilted to the side questioningly. "He tried to rape Rin."

"What?" Maou asked, stopping. We stopped walking to turn around to him. "Rin Akita, what happened when I wasn't here?"

"Uh, you don't wanna know," I said. Maou glared at me and crossed his arms.

"I say we go ahead and leave him here," Rei whispered in my ear. "How fast can you run?"

"Fast, but Maou's on the track team," I whispered back.

"You make a run for it, I'll hold him back."

"I can hear you two, you know?" Maou asked, a bit pissed. "Just tell me what happened."

"I won a singing contest," I said. Maou's eyes narrowed at me and I slowly started backing up. "And uh...I almost got raped? Twice?"

"What?" Maou snapped. "Okay, wait. You said almost. Who saved you?"

"The first time, it was Len and Tamako," I said.

"Tamako?"

"Step-sister," Rei explained. "You probably haven't met her yet."

"And the second time, it was just Len who helped me," I said.

"So that's how you're dating him..." Maou murmured. "You think that dating him will repay him for dating your life." I glared at him.

"I do not!" I snapped. "I'm dating him because I love him! Maou, you know me better than that! I can't believe you'd think I'd repay people like that!" Maou made a sort of face I couldn't describe and shrugged.

"Then I hope you know what you're doing, Bunny," he said. "Because I have a feeling Len won't like it if you're just repaying him."

"I told you-"

"I think we should get moving to Miki's house, huh?" Rei asked, interupting our dispute. "Didn't you have questions to ask Miki, Rin?" I nodded and we kept walking in silence. I wasn't dating him because I wanted to repay him! Right?... Yes, it's because I do love him. I won't let this be like some crappy anime where the girl doesn't really like the guy. No. I remembered the feeling I had when I found out that Len had a girlfriend. I remember shoving the feeling away, but I didn't know how to describe it then. Now I do. It was jealousy.

"Well, we're here," I said, stepping next to the main entrance to the Megurine house. I rang the doorbell and Teto opened the door again. "Hey Teto, is Miki home?"

"Yeah, she's up in her room," Teto said. "I'll take you there." She let us in and lead us up the stairs and to a room with Miki's name on it. Teto knocked on the door and looked in. "Hey sis, Rin, Rei, and some guy came to visit you!"

"Let Rin and the other guy in," Miki called back. "I'm not allowed to go near Rei." Maou and I walked in and I gasped at her room. Almost everything was cherry shaped or related to a cherry.

"I'm guessing you like cherries?" I asked, uncertain.

"Actually, I love cherries," she gushed.

"Kinky," Maou whispered in my ear. I elbowed his ribs. "Ow!"

"So, what cha doing here, Rin?" Miki asked. "No, wait. You have questions for my attitude last night, right?" I nodded. "Well, there's no much to explain, really. I do get bored of guys easily, but if I like them enough, I wanna make them my friends."

"But, then why did Rei have to get a restraining order?" I asked.

"I used to go over board when I was younger," she said with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes at Rei. "I dated him when I was in my 'obsession age' with was when I was thirteen." I gave Rei a full out glare. "Wait, did I give you a bad image of myself?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I think there are really imaginative people I stay with," I said, looking at Rei. "Sorry, about this, Miki." She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Now will you come with me to see the waterfall?" she asked. I nodded and we went out to her backyard. The water fall was only ten feet high and emptied out into a beautiful, clear lake. "See? I love diving off this thing." I glared at Rei again and he looked a bit embarrassed. Good.

"It's really beautiful," I said. She observed me for a bit.

"You probably heard I almost pushed Rui off this waterfall, huh?" she asked. I nodded and she made a disapproving sound. "Rui's such a baby. She didn't want to dive at all. It's only ten feet, little crybaby." I giggled a bit and watched the water rush down. "Do you see the river over there?" Miki pointed to the river the made the waterfall. "It leads to another lake that leads to the ocean. It's really pretty there."

"That's awesome!" I said, smiling.

"We should really go swimming next time," Miki said. "Oh and by the way, I need to talk to you in private." I nodded and we went to the upper part of the river without Maou or Rei. "Remember when I told you that you'd get bored of Len?"

"Um...yeah."

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you'll soon find it kind of...difficult," she said. I looked at her with a questioning look. "What I mean is, I can see the way both of those guys are looking at you. One that you've been with for a very long time and the other who you met about a week ago. I know that you're dating Len now, but can't you see how the two of them look so familiar to each other?" She looked at me and waited for a response.

"Well, no I haven't actually seen much of a resemblence," I told her. Miki sighed and lightly flicked my forehead.

"Rinny, Len and Maou could probably be twins if Maou had blonde hair," she said.

"What?"

"It's just a question, but did you like Maou before you came here?" Miki asked. "Because if you did and he rejected you..." She began to draw somthing in the air with her finger. "You might be dating Len because they look so similiar."

"No, I've never had a crush on Maou," I told her. "Maou always had a crush on me, but I kept telling him it was as if I was dating my own brother."

"Wouldn't dating Len be the same?" Miki asked.

"Of course not!" I told her. "They're two completely different people!"

"Then tell me what makes them different," Miki said.

"Maou's nice and he-"

"Len's nice too, didn't he save you?" she countered. "Try again."

"Maou's supportive and-"

"Don't think I wasn't at the singing contest with my older brother, Akaito," Miki responded. "I watched Len help you towards the stage."

"Maou's never forceful on someone and people think he has a dark aura," I said.

"Len doesn't force either," Miki said. "He asks then waits for eternity if he has to. Len's dark aura...you couldn't feel it through his shine? The only reason Len's so flamboyant is to hide the hate he has for his brother Dell." She pointed to her eyes. "That aura goes through the roof when his eyes look as if they turned a dead red color."

"Maou's..." Miki stood up in a defensive pose with her arms crossed. She wasn't going to let me out of this, was she? I heard Miki sigh and drop her arms.

"Rinny, I'm just trying to help you think," Miki said. "The only penalty here is you lying to yourself. Len and Maou would probably kill themselves to be with you, so don't you dare start thinking someone else will steal them. I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing and if you're following the right path." She started walking back to Maou and Rei. "Because I no longer want to see another trio die." I watched as she entered back into the villa and I just stared after her.

"Another trio, die?" I asked myself. My mind flashed back to the day when Rui told me one of Miki's exs died. Was that what she was talking about. "Miki!" I ran after her quickly and found her on the floor of the living room, looking at a pink flower print album. "Miki, what did you mean by-" She held up a picture before me and I saw four people in the picture.

"I'm in that picture. The far left," she told me. "The girl with the lavender hair is Yume Kokorone and the guy with the lanvender hair is Uta Kisekine." There was one more person in that picture. Another guy. "That guy at the end with the blonde hair is Rinta. Those were my four best friends, except for Rinta. He was my boyfriend." I looked at her and she bit her lip to hold back tears.

"...what...what happened?" I asked.

"The same happened with you," she responded. "Rinta and I broke up because I knew he loved Yume, but...Uta liked Yume too. Yume really couldn't decide so she went to me. I didn't know what to tell her then, I really didn't. I just told her to try and follow her heart." Miki paused for a bit. "Yume...we never knew she was so delicate." A tear slid down her face. "When we found out...it was too late. Yume died from suicide. She couldn't take it and took her own life." Miki gripped the edge of the album as more tears covered her face. "Rinta...he died the next month when he ran in front of a car. He was instantly hospitalized and died the next day."

"W-what about Uta?" I asked. She placed the album away with the picture and beckoned me to follow her upstairs. I did and we went up two flights of stairs before arriving to the only room on the third floor. She knocked on the door gently and we went in. There he was, staring out the window blankly. He looked paler than he was in the picture, but other than that he was completely healthy physically.

"Uta," Miki called. The boy turned to look at us and we approached him. "This is Rin. The girl I told you about. The one that looks like..." Uta reached out his hand to me and I took it. He smiled and Miki gasped. "That's the first he's smiled in years..." Uta gently pulled me into a hug and I was surprised.

"I'm sorry Yume," he said. He let me step back and his gaze shifted back to the window again.

"You...got him to speak again," Miki said. "Rin, thank you." We quietly exited the room and walked back downstairs to see Rei and Maou talking while watching TV.

"Miki, thanks you, for helping me think," I told her. I gave her a hug. "And I promise you I'll be strong." Rei, Maou, and I went through the door and I barely caught Miki's last sentence to me.

"I trust you."

**

* * *

**

Who knew the yandere could create such a sad story? -Renn

**Who knew the tsundere could be such a pain in the ass? -Jenn**

**...you suck. -Renn**

**Aw, I lurve you too~ -Jenn**

**Please R&R~**


	17. Rin Akita and Miki Megurine

Renn-kun! I said I was sorry! :( *sighs* Whatever. Look's like I'm doing this chapter by myself. Sorry in advance if it sucks. And if anyone sees Renn, tell him I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to call him a shouta... Guess what I've got in this chapter~ FAN SERVICE! xD-Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades! And we definitely don't own Apple.**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I did think a lot about what Miki told me. She wasn't as crazy as the other told me. God damn rumors. Maou and I entered the villa and Len, apparently finished thinking, was in the living room playing video games. Tamako was there too, playing with Len, I mean. Maou decided to go up to his room and I sat down on the couch next to Len. Sen and Retsu were coming in from playing in the pool where almost everyone else was.

"Hey Rin," Sen called. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" I smiled and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"I went to visit Miki and Rei," I told her. I heard the game pause and turned to see Len look at me in surprise. I gasped. They really do look the same... "Um...uh..." The both ponytailed their hair and had the same body structure. Oh man, if Maou had blonde hair and blue eyes, they could be twins...

"Rin, is there something wrong?" Len asked. "You looked as if you saw a ghost." I shook my head, but the worry didn't disappear from Len's face. "Rin, are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and he sighed, turning back to the screen. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched as he got his ass kicked in a video game by a little girl.

"Rin," Tamako called, getting my attention. "What are you going to do when the summer's over?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you were going to do when the summer's over," she repeated. "I mean, you're going back to Sapphiro, aren't you? Are you really going to date Len from that far away?" I looked at her in shock, but she kept her eyes glued to the video game.

"Of course," I told her. "There's no reason to break up with some just because you're not with them." Tamako looked at me for a second and laughed. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and returned to the game. Miku walked into the room, a towel wrapped around her so that water wouldn't spill on the floor. "Hey Miku, I see you're having fun." She smiled.

"Well, I'd rather have fun now and do summer homework later," she said.

"That's why you get bad grades in our classes," I pointed out. "And no, I don't think begging Mikuo will help you."

"Damn straight," Mikuo said, walking behind the couch to the kitchen. Sen and Miku pulled me up from the couch and almost threw me into the bathroom.

"You're going swimming with us!" Sen said, holding a bathing suit.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked. She smiled and threw it at me. "We're not letting you out until you change!~" They shut the door and I sighed. I really need to get different friends. The bathing suit was a two piece and pure white. The bikini top tied behind my back and around my neck. The bottom part was held together with two ribbon strings on each side of my hips. I have a feeling they hate my guts. With a sigh, I change and removed my ribbon to tied up my hair into a ponytail. I stepped out of the bathroom and Sen almost attacked me.

"You look so pretty!" she cooed. "Now, Bunny, let's go swimming!" She dragged me, with Miku, through the living room, but an arm hooked around my waist pulling me down. I gasped and ended up in Len's lap.

"Where are you going looking so sexy?" he asked. I blushed and crossed my arms. He laughed and kissed me on the mouth.

"You're really impulsive," I whispered against his lips. His smirk just widened and I kissed him.

"Okay, I think that's enough love birds," Tamako said, giggling. "If you want to do that, don't do that in front of me." I blushed and Len moved me to his side on the couch so he could stand up. That's when I noticed he wore swimming trunks with her white t-shirt. You know, he owns a lot of white clothing. Sen whistled a Wolf Whistle when Len started stripping off his shirt.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" she chanted with Tamako and Miku. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Everyone here is just so carefree, it's nice to be here. Len threw his shirt next to me and pulled me up.

"Do you want me to strip?" he asked, seductively. My face flushed and I glared at him with crossed arms, making him laugh. "Alright, alright, let's go swimming." We walked to the pool in the back yard to see the others playing around.

"Hey! Len, Rin, come in!" Meiko called. "The water's awesome!" She was on one of the floating rafts with a sake bottle in the cup holder.

"How would you know?" Retsu asked, floating on his back. "You've been drinking on that raft the minute you stepped outside." Sen ran ahead and dived at Retsu who yelled. I laughed and Gumi got out of the water.

"You know what we should play?" she asked.

"What?" I asked. She simply winked at me and ran inside the house. Len gave me and shrug and dove right into the water. I squated down to look at the water and Len popped up in front of me. "Oh look. I found a merman."

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, sarcastically. "Why aren't you coming in?" That's when Maou squated next to me.

"Well, it won't matter now, will it?" he asked. He hooked his arm around my back and tipped over, dragging me into the water. When I came up and glared at him and he just laughed.

"I think I'm starting to hate the both of you," I said. Miku laughed and glomped my shoulders.

"Don't hate, Rinny," she said. "Kill them and pretend you're innocent!" Everyone gave her a weird look and Mikuo stepped next to the pool, shaking his head.

"You are one sick little girl," he said. Tamako laughed and had a beach ball in front of her.

"Hey, where'd Gumi go?" Tamako asked. Suddenly, she shrieked and fell into the pool revealing Gumi with a water gun behind her. She popped up and glared at Gumi. "Hey! What was that for?"

"This? Nothing," Gumi said. "I just found it. Pretty sweet, right? But anyway, I say we should play Marco Polo."

"Marco Polo?" I asked. "Why?"

"What's more fun then trying to grab someone with your eyes closed?" Gumi asked. Then she pointed to Len. "Guess what, Lenny, you're gonna be it." Everyone got into the water and Sen used a ribbon to cover Len's eyes. We quietly swam away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miku asked. Gumi just smiled and the game started.

"Marco!" Len called. We yelled the response and he started swimming towards us. I'm really good at this game, well, at least I think I am. He was standing right in front of me...almost as if he could see me. I quietly backed up to the wall and he followed. At first I thought Len had really great ears, but that was before I noticed the ribbon covering his eyes was white. He placed his arms on both sides of me and smirked. "Got cha." I blushed and he bent down to kiss me.

"Cheater..." I murmured.

"Get a room!" Jun called. I had my eye closed when I was kissing Len, but I gave Jun the middle finger anyway.

"Sen, you gave him a white ribbon just so he could make out with Bunny?" Retsu asked. Sen giggled. Len and I separated after we lost most of our air, and I could feel that my face was hot. I dove down into the water and swam away there, ending up behind him. I snatched the ribbon away and looked at Sen.

"Give him a ribbon that can blind him," I told her.

"But, I like looking at you," Len said, hugging me from behind. Maou didn't look to happy, but he was doing a great job in hiding it when Len tossed him a ribbon. "Maou, you're next." Maou smirked and Sen helped him tie the ribbon around his eyes.

"Can we play?" Miki, Rui, and Rei waved from the edge of the pool and I smiled.

"C'mon in!" Neru called. "Maou's ears suck, so this will be fun."

"No know what, Blondie?" Maou asked, using Neru's nickname. "Just for that, you're going down first." Len and I laughed and Maou started lunging towards Neru's voice. She easily side stepped and laughed when he didn't get her.

"You suck," she said, swimming away. Maou growled and Len guilded me to the corner of the pool where the stairs leading out of the pool were. "Aw, Rinny, don't tell me you're gonna let this red head devil get me." I laughed and got out of the pool. I finally got closer to where Neru was and I positioned myself to dive.

"Hey Maou!" I called. He stopped at looked towards me as I dived at him. I knocked him down and Neru pulled me away just incase.

"Thanks sis," she said. We laughed and I swam back to Len who looked at me questioningly.

"You know that wasn't very nice," Maou said, coming up from behind me. "If I'd gotten hurt, you'd be sorry." I sat next to Len you swung his arm around me.

"I hardly doubt I'd hurt you," I said, laughing a bit. I could tell Maou didn't like Len's arm around me, but sucks for him. I know that there's no way I like Maou in that way. I never had. And I did remember that I said I think about Maou being my boyfriend. We were joking back then. I didn't know... So it's too late. Sorry Maou, you'll still be my best friend.

"That doesn't mean you should stop me from getting my revenge," he whined. I rolled my eyes and Len laughed. He got up and walked to the edge of the pool where Mikuo was. "Hey, Bunny?" I turned to face Maou again. "Are you sure he's not using you or anything? Because I bet that I love you more than he does. You've only known him for a week, but you've known me for like forever." I couldn't glare at him. Maou's eyes were so sad, it made me sad. Not only that, but I could feel Miki watching us as well.

"Maou, I'm sorry, but I only like you as brother," I told him. "Because I know you were with me for a long time, we grew up together and it feels as if we're siblings, it's just wrong."

"But he looks more like you than me," Maou argued back. I could see everyone was watching us. "His older brothers raped you, didn't they? I heard from someone and there's a possibility Len might rape you too!" I slid my hand across the water and splashed Maou.

"You idiot!" I screamed. "Who the hell did I tell who saved me? Why the hell would Len save me from his own brothers, huh? He's no that kind of person, but I kno; I can see you're trying to make him look bad." Maou stayed silent. "Maou, don't talk to me for the rest of this day." I got out of the pool and walked into the villa.

"Rin!" I turned around to see Miki coming after me with a towel. She wrapped it around my shoulders and lead me into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "You really did stay strong... But it hurts, doesn't it?" I nodded and she hugged me. "It's okay, just be friends."

"W...what?" I asked, trying to prevent myself from breaking down. Miki smiled and brought out her ipod, looking for a song.

"My older sister Luka sang this song for this guy," she explained. "It's a really pretty song that's about a girl breaking up with a guy and is asking them to just be friends. I thought that this song might help with Maou." I nodded and placed the earbud in my ear.

"Ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni," Luka sang. "Wareta GURASU..." I kept listening to the end and smiled.

"Luka has a beautiful voice," I said. Miki nodded. "Thanks Miki, I'll try to convince Maou's crush to a platonic level." I gave her another hug. "Thanks for being my friend." Her smile gained.

"No problem, good luck."

**

* * *

**

Yummy~ Len stripping ;D *passes around a tray* Please don't drool on the carpet. LOL I hope it didn't suck. I'm happy I wrote it by myself though. ^^

-Jenn

Please R&R (Because I have a giant drill I can drive. :D)


	18. Rin Akita and Maou Sakasane

Okay, I'm only helping you because I like this story and I luv you, okay? -Renn

*glomps* Renn-kun! Thank chu~! :3 -Jenn

*reads other chapter* You made Len strip? -Renn

Calm down, it's just his shirt. It's not like he and Rin did anything M rated... ;) -Jenn

*rolls eyes* You're a sick little girl. -Renn

No I'm not! I just love giving out fanservice! What's the best fanservice other than getting hot bishie to strip? -Jenn

Why am I still talking to you? -Renn

Because, Renn-kun, you luv me~ -Jenn

**For the love of Crypton! We do not own Vocaloid! If we did, the only shipping with Len and Rin would be Len x Rin, but that's pretty popular huh? ;D We also don't own the fanmades! Any of the english lyrics we used for "Just Be friends" is from Rockeetlist on youtube. And yeah, this is the last chapter!**

**Also, we own Tamako and Jun Sachine. They are our OC's.**

**THIS IS NOT INCEST.**

**WARNING! A LITTLE BIT OF ECCHI. **

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I decided to talk to Maou about it later at night. Gumi, Miku, Neru, Tamako, Sen, Rui, Meiko, Miki, and I decided to have a sleep over in the third floor gameroom. Dad's so nice to my friends. We pushed the coffee table to the side so that our sleeping bags could fit between the giant TV and the couch. Nine girl in one gameroom, you'd think we'd be a bit suicidal since guys live in our house. The wonders of a giant retractable curtain. We literally ate our way through buckets of popcorn and for Meiko, dozens of bottles of sake. During that time, Sen wouldn't let go of Tamako because she treated her like a doll. Meiko was alomst completely raging because she got loaded. And almost everyone couldn't help but sing their heart out at the karaoke Miku pulled out.

"Rinny? Where are you going?" Meiko asked, a bit slurred.

"I need to use the bathroom," I lied. She nodded and took another swig of sake as I past the curtain. I really made my way towards Maou's room. I knocked on his door and he opened it himself. "Can...can I talk to you?" He nodded and I entered his room. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't love you in that way. Ever. I want us to...just be friends. I know that I can't ever change that, so please. For me, stop loving me like this. Because if you keep on doing this, I just know that...I won't ever be able to forgive you."

"Rin..." I shifted my gaze to the floor. "I...If that really...I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." I gave him a gently smile and hugged him.

"Thank you," I told him. When I left his room, Miki waited out in the hallway for me. "Miki?"

"It hurts to tell him that, doesn't it?" she asked. I nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt him and I certainely didn't want to lead him on," I explained. "Wait, how'd you know that I was here?" She made a face.

"Actually, I didn't," she said. "Everyone at the sleep over is wasted and I did not want to be there. Hell no." We walked back to the party to see the curtain torn down and...and... I looked towards Miki and she looked almost as stunned as I must have been. I fell to my knees and Miki dragged me out of there quickly. "Rin! Get a hold of yourself! Rin!" I couldn't think. I just couldn't. I heard on to Miki as if she were a life line. This couldn't be happening!

"Len..." I murmured. Miki literally picked me up and carried me downstairs. She laid me down on the couch and quickly called Teto. Huh, I felt something snap in my head...

"Teto? It's Miki," she said, quickly. "Oh God, I can't believe this is happening."

"Calm down," I heard Teto said. "What's going on?"

"I think Rin's going to have a breakdown!" she screamed, panicking into the phone. I watched as tears started breaking. "Damn it Teto! I don't want her to die! Can you hear me? I don't want her to die!" I think...I think I lost my heart. I don't know what's what anymore. My heart, I lost it, yet I could still feel it. It was heavier than anything I've ever felt before. Miki turned back to me and she screamed something I couldn't comprehend. She was looking over me and her tears hit my face.

"Don't cry, Miki," I told her. "I feel sleepy..." She screamed again and I blacked out. The darkness never felt so relieving.

* * *

**Miki's POV**

Oh God no! No Rin! Don't go to sleep! I kept screaming at her to wake up, but she just wouldn't. I ran to Daichi's room and stormed in. I screamed at him so wildly, he had to follow me. Rin was getting colder. No! Don't die! I ran to the phone and started calling 9-1-1. As soon as the ambulance came, Maou came rushing downstairs and the paramedics were taking Rin into the back of the ambulance. I stormed upstairs and I felt as if I needed to kill. I grabbed a pillow and started hitting everyone upstairs. When I get to Len, Maou had to restrain me from killing him.

"Calm down!" Maou told me. "It won't help Rin at all!"

"I'll kill you!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "You're killing Rin! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Maou kept holding me back, but I broke free and punch Len in the face. "How could you? You're a fucking screwed up bastard!" I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and angrily threw him a couple of feet. All he did was laugh.

"Hey!" he said, drunkly. "Where's that hot bitch you had with you earlier? I'll give her a little something too!" I screamed angrily and Maou held me back again with the help of Mikuo. I tried to break free, but it was no use.

"I swear if she dies, I'm going to kill you!" I screamed. "I'll shoot you until you completely pay for what you did to her! She loved you, you fucking asshole!"

"Miki, calm down!" Mikuo yelled. "He's not in his right mind! He's drunk!"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "He's going to pay for doing this to her! Do you hear me?" I turned to Maou, who held my left arm. "You better not stop loving Rin or I'll kill you too!" I couldn't see anymore, tears flowed out of my eyes like crazy. "I don't want her to die! I don't! If her heart stops, it's all your fault Len Kagamine!" Mikuo picked me up after I stopped crying and I walked out the door where Teto waited in her car. We drove in silence to the hospital and I asked the secretary for her floor. She was in the ER. I met her father there and he looked horrible.

"Miki," he said. "I...I don't know what's going on." He looked at me, afraid. "What happened?" I looked at the floor as I explained what happened. He had the look of a killer when I finished. "Then I'll make sure Len never steps into my villa ever again!" The doctor came of out of the room and pulled his mask down with a sigh.

"There's good news and there's bad news," he said. "Good news is better before bad. Bad news, your daughter is in a coma caused by a brain aneurysm that ruptured from stress." I fell on my knees and Teto caught me before I faceplanted into the floor. "The good news is that we fized her aneurysm and that her coma won't last for very long." I sighed in relief.

"How long is she going to be in the hospital?" I asked.

"A few weeks," he answered. "But I think, that coma will last her through that. It's true I said the coma won't last long, but most comas I've worked with last for years." I gasped and Teto squeezed my shoulder. "There's just one more thing I might need to warn you about. She might have memory loss."

"What?" I screamed.

"Let me try that again," he said. "She might have memory lost about the object or person that caused the stress because she was probably thinking of it when her brain shut down."

"But is she going to be okay?" I asked. He nodded and sighed in relief.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my body aching everywhere. Instead of seeing the cream colored ceiling of the third story gameroom in Daichi's house, I saw my original room's white oatmeal ceiling. I was back at the Kagamine house. I sat up quickly and looked around when a sharp pain hit my head. A hangover? Damn you Meiko for forcing sake down my throat. But why did my body hurt so much? I hopped out of bed and walked to the living room where my dad, Gakupo, sat, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Len," he said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Daichi will no longer house you," Gakupo said, casually.

"What?" He put his news paper down and glared at me.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" he snapped. "You sent poor Rin Akita to the hospital! She's in a coma because you decided to get drunk and screw her best friends at her sleepover while she was in the bathroom!" The yelling made my headache worse, but I felt as if I took a bullet to my chest. "Len, I thought you said you weren't going to follow your brothers..." He sighed and sat back down. I never I noticed I was on my knees. The doorbell rang and I answered it. It was Maou.

"Maou?" I asked. "What? Oh God, headache."

"I'd laugh at you if I didn't feel like shit," he responded.

"This is why I never drink alcohol," I hissed.

"Hangovers suck, right?" Maou asked. We walked into the living room and sat down. "It's about Rin."

"She's in a coma, I know," I said.

"Glad to see you care," he said, sarcastically. "The reason for this is a hemorrhage in her brain. It was caused by shock and stress. Miki told me. Mikuo and I had to hold her back from kicking your drunken ass, Len." Maou sighed, putting his face into his hands. "At least there's one good thing that care out of this."

"Which is?"

"The doctor things she's forgotten all about you."

No...

* * *

**Yes, we happen to be THAT evil :) -Jenn**

**Guess what happens next? You all get to wait for the sequel! :D -Renn**

**Like I commented before, if there's a happy ending, there won't be a sequel!~ So, no happy ending yet!~ -Jenn**

**Please R&R**

**Join us again in the sequel: To Remember You. :)**


End file.
